Losing Stops Here
by Soul Eater Death Scythe
Summary: Street figher Soul, and new girl Maka ran away from there problems at home and now their off to New York to find Souls mother who left when he was seven. His drunk father has the whole Nevada PD looking for him but what happens when he runs into some old buddies of his? Will Soul realize he asked Maka to come with him for a reason?
1. Chapter 1

A/N im not really sure where this came from... read and reveiw it though please!

* * *

><p>An upper cut to the lower jaw sent the white haired boy falling to the ground. After a whole half hour of fighting to stay up, he gave up and fell to the ground.<p>

"Just give up Soul, you got nothing left." His opponent spit out the blood from his lip and chuckled, kicking Soul in the gut. Soul cringed and curled up in a ball. Soul lifted himself off the ground and put his forearms underneath him and put them into the mud. His face was bloody and he had cuts everywhere. He had a black eye, but he wasn't done with the fight yet. He pulled himself to his knee and put his other hand on the ground.

"I'm not done yet." He whispered to himself and kept his face down. The other man just chuckled and kicked some mud into Souls face.

"What are you going to do? Dance around me? Huh, twinkle toes? Play your little song on the piano?" what the man didn't expect was for Soul to twist upwards and position his fist just right to where it could of broken the man's jaw. Soul had his hand curled up into fists and he was panting standing in a defensive stance. The man was sent back, but the punch wasn't hard enough to where it did any harm. He smirked and walked back up to Soul. Soul had a frown plastered on his face and stood his ground. The man just kept smiling and punched Soul in the gut, causing him to grab his stomach. He, then, punched Soul in the face as he bent down. Soul was sent flying backwards to the ground. The man knocked him out cold. Soul lay there, in a lot of pain and bleeding. Ever since his mother left them he had nothing left. His father was an alcoholic and didn't give a shit about him. Soul has been getting into more and more fights every day. Each one… getting worse.

The man walked away, satisfied with his opponent and the money he just won. That's right, they fight for the money. More or less, Souls got enough money to last him a life time. His father doesn't know why Soul does it, but every time Soul wins a fight, it earns him double the money he bet. And for his father, that meant more alcohol. Soul probably gets into more fights with his father more that he does with the complete strangers out on the streets. Not physically, but verbally. They argue and yell, and then eventually, Souls the one who just walks away. His father says he gets that from his mother. He just gives up and walks away. But the only reason Souls fighting, is to prove that his father's wrong. Every fight he has been into, he's never walked away. He's gotten hurt, but never walked away.

Soul pulled himself into a sitting position and coughed. He wiped his face off with his sleeve, staining his shirt in the process. His mother always told him to never give up. Was he supposed to give up these fights? It's the only thing keeping him out of the streets, and yet, his father just encourages him. He grew up getting beat up. Out on the streets and in the alleys. But he's always seemed to get home in one piece. Sometimes, broken hands or arms, but still in one piece. And when his mother was alive, Soul tried to avoid the fights, but something always dragged towards them. He doesn't know what, but he ALWAYS seems to be the one ending up being punched into the corners. Every time. Curiosity maybe.

"I'm… not done yet! Get back here. You son of a…" Soul stood up and stumbled back to the ground immediately.

"Your still fighting it aren't you. Don't you know when to just _give_ up? Is it that hard kid?" Soul spit on the man's shoes and chuckled.

"I don't know the meaning of giving up. Somebody always told me to never give up on something that's worth fighting for… and I'm trying to prove that point!" Soul yelled that last part as he lunged his self at the man, tackling him to the ground.

"And you know what? I think their right! What I fight for is none of your," Soul punched the man's jaw to the side, "Damn, "punched him the opposite way, "business!" and then Soul punched him one final time, before falling to the side of the man. Both boys lay there panting and bleeding from multiple wounds, but one of them had to get up in order to win. Soul tried, but failed falling back into the mud of the junk yard. The other man laughed and sat up smoothly.

"Just give it up kid. You life ain't worth it. How about you go home to your sorry half ass of a drunk father and fight him wont ya?" the man got to his feet and once more, kicked Soul in the side causing him to wince and curl up into a ball clutching his stomach.

"See ya out in the streets kid. And thanks for the money!" the man played with the stack of money in his hand as Soul watched him walk away. Soul closed his eyes and rolled over. He lost again. It's the seventh time this week he's lost the fights. And again, he goes home with no money for the house. He pushed his self up and sat in the mud. Elbows on his knees, looking down at the water that ran beneath his feet. Why? Why did his mother need to leave them alone? That man was right, he has to go back home with a sorry half assed father and get yelled at by him because he lost again. Maybe he just won't go home tonight. And then where will he stay? He can't go back to the detention hall. He's known all across town as the poorest kid in town. Everybody tries to offer him money, or clothes, but Soul simply denies it and walks on. What he would really like though… is an offer to sit down with them and have dinner. As a real family. He wants to see what it's like. But as many people would say, 'he's too dangerous to have around our house. Keep him away from your children!' kids up and down the street would stop and stare every time he walked by their house. Not because he's poor, but because he's know for fighting. Sometimes Soul would fight at the school yard and the kids would line up at the fence lines just to watch him get beat down. Some of them even run up to him and ask him if he's going to fight that day. But he just shakes them off and continues walking.

Blood and tear stained face; Soul slowly stood up and walked away from the fight scene. Like it never happened. But it did and he lost again. As he made his way out of the junk yard, he looked down a row of old parts of stuff like cars, robots and machines and thought he saw something move down there. Must have been some sort of animal. He shook his thoughts away and walked on. He must be losing his mind. Right now that's not important though, he needs to get home before his father notices he's out again. If he doesn't notice, he won't get yelled at for fighting again. He turned out of the gate and down the sidewalk in the pouring rain.

Soul stuffed his hands in his jean pockets and closed his eyes and leaned on the fence. He was tired, but he couldn't fall asleep. If he did, he probably wouldn't wake up. He opened his eyes and continued walking home. It was about 2:30 in the afternoon and his father would be sitting on the couch, probably passed out from drinking too much by now. Souls used to taking care of himself. His wounds, making his own food, and then again, he has to take care of his father too. He hates it, but he has to. If he doesn't, then who will? Maybe that's why his mother left them. Because she was tired of taking care of him. If he could, he would leave too. So… what's stopping him? Sure he's only 15, but where would he go? He could go back to the juvenile center. They would be glad to take him in. probably more than his father would like to stop drinking. Oh, wait, his father doesn't want to stop.

Soul walked up the steps to the apartment complex and opened the door. He then, walked up the stairs to his room number and looked through the eye hole. Like he said, his dad was on the couch. Soul slowly opened the door trying not to make a sound. He walked in and shut the door behind him. He had water dripping from his hair as he slipped his shoes off as quietly as he could. He set them down by the door and walked up the stairs to his bed room. Before he even got to his bedroom door, his father called him back down stairs. He closed his eyes and sighed.

"What? If I have to go down to the store you can forget it. I'm too tired right now." He didn't dare go down the steps. He didn't want his father to see him so messy. Covered in blood that he's not even sure is his and him all cut up.

"Get down here boy." Soul walked down to the middle step and frowned, looking down at his feet ashamed.

"Where've ya been?" his father asked slyly. Soul furred his eyebrows and clenched his fists.

"Why do you care? Your asleep half the time. You don't even know I'm awake in the morning!" Soul snapped throwing his self down, so he sat down on the step he was standing on.

"I am NOT asleep half the time. And don't talk to me like that! What did I tell you about talking to me like that?" Soul stood up.

"You've never told me anything! You were too busy shoving a bottle down your throat!" he hopped down stairs all the way and walked over to where he placed his shoes.

"… If you want to leave so badly just go!"

"I'll go! And I won't regret it!" Soul put his hoes on and was about to run out the front door.

"You go! Go ahead and leave! Leave just like your mother did! Where will you go?" his father stood up and let the bottle from his hands fall to the floor.

"I'll go and I won't ever look back!" Soul threw the door open and slammed it shut once he was outside in the hall way. When he slammed the door he looked to the left of him. There was a girl, around his age. She had blond ash hair and green eyes. She was holing a couple boxes, like she was just moving into the complex down the hall. He took a deep breath and walked past the girl and down the steps and out the door to the cold outside world. He sat down on the step outside and threw his hood over his head. Where was he supposed to go? He watched the road right in front of him, as cars drove past and splashed water up onto the side walk. Soul set his elbows on his knees and completely forgot about his wounds at that moment. He saw the moving truck to the right of him. So she was moving in down the hall. Well, she better get used to the yelling and screaming, because there's more people that live there who fight like that all the time. Soul saw another woman about his mothers age, walk down the steps past him go to the moving truck. He was assuming that was the girl's mother. The very same girl came jumping down the steps in the rain and ran towards her mother. They were talking and then the mother shook her head no.

"Maka go find someone to talk to. I have to finish unloading the furniture into the apartment. Look there's a boy over there. Why don't you go make a friend." Maka rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Fine." She pushed her hood down from her head and slowly walked up to Soul. She smiled a small smile and sat down on the opposite side of the stair case. He looked over at her and kept a straight face. Maka let out a breath and looked back towards the moving truck. Why was this boy all bloody? She took a deep breath and turned back towards Soul.

"H-hi. I'm Maka. Are you… okay? You're, uh…" she pointed towards her face to emphasize the cuts on his face.

"Yeah, I know. I… got into a fight earlier today." Soul shoved his hands in his jacket pockets and turned the other way.

"You have a name?" Maka tried starting a conversation with Soul. That wasn't going to well though. He was about to answer, but they heard a crash and something breaking upstairs, where Souls apartment was. He looked up behind him towards the window and shook his head. His dad was mad. He probably thought he actually left. Maka looked up at the window and she smiled disappeared.

"I-is that you're… dad?" she shrunk down her shoulders thinking that was too personal.

"Yeah. I'm not proud of it." A long moment of silence past as they watched her mother walk up and down the steps with lamps and boxes of books.

"Soul." That was all he said before looking up at the sky.

"Excuse me?" Maka looked at him confused.

"My names Soul. Soul… eater." He just changed his last name to what he always wanted it to be. Eater. Soul Eater. Now it doesn't sound too fancy, or to poor. Instead of Soul _Evans_, it's Soul Eater.

"Soul Eater…" Maka repeated quietly, "Cool. Listen, I have to go unpack my stuff. I'll… see you later I guess." She got up and waved goodbye as she walked through the entry door.

"Maka…" Soul smiled to himself. That was a pretty name…


	2. Chapter 2

A/N just to clear things up, in this story they're around the ages of 14 or 15 okay. read and reveiw peeps!

* * *

><p>Soul decided to get up and walk in the rain. Let his body steam off from his father. Sometimes he can be… so stupid! Soul kicked a puddle of dirty water, which was sent flying out in front of him. Maybe he <em>shouldn't <em>come back. Make his dad find out what it's like to ACTUALY live life for a change. Make him get a job, instead of sending your son out to fight for money. That's why he keeps getting beat up. Some people would bet on him that he would lose and then give Soul the money if he did. He wants to change that.

Soul walked down an alley not too far from his apartment. But quickly turned around when he saw what he didn't want to see. Those guys have been wanting to beat him up every since they heard about him. He closed his eyes and rounded the corner, placing his back against the stone wall. Pray to god, he didn't get found, he heard a shout. They saw him. _Crap!_ Soul sprinted down the side walk watching behind him. The guys jumped out from the alley and started after him. Soul jumped over a small child and almost tripped in the process.

"Sorry!" he scrambled to his feet again and ran up the steps to a shop. He ran down one of the isles and hid in-between the shelves. The men casually walked into the store, by what Soul could see, they walked up to the register and asked the man if they saw Soul. The man shook his head, and Soul let out a big sigh of relief. The man was on his side. And Soul doesn't feel like getting another beating today. But before Soul could even get out of his crouch position, he was picked up by the back of his jacket and lifted off the ground.

"Let me go. No wait!"One of the men carried Soul out the store door and set him down on the ground. Soul stared at all three guys with hatred in his eyes. Soul eyed in between two of them and made a break for it, but they caught him by the arms and drug him down the steps into the alley. They pushed him against the wall, knocking the breath out of Soul. He winced in pain as one of three men side punched Soul in the face. He was sent looking the other way as someone kicked him in the stomach.

"All right. Let's make this fair, guys. One on one. Huh, Soul? Like old times?" Soul didn't even have the strength to open his eyes anymore. He was so dizzy from being punched around and throw against a wall that he almost didn't recognize the voice.

"Damn it… Wait no how about we work this-," Soul was punched in the stomach again.

"Who the hell does this kid think we are? Listen, we're not your little negotiators kid. We mean business, and from what the people on the street say, you're a good way of earnin money. So shut your mouth, and fight." The man was fairly big for Soul to handle. His arms were like twice the size of Souls head all around. What was he going to do? Hop on his head. Soul turned his face to where he could see the man. It was blurry, but he could make out where he wanted to punch. Soul looked for a weak spot on the big man, while he got punched in the gut. He's not falling for that again. Last time he got punched there, they upper cut him in the face. Soul smirked and swung his fist in the side of the man's stomach. The man grabbed his side and Soul was amazed. He couldn't believe that actually worked. Soul took this as his chance and punched him in the face, and the grabbed his head and lifted himself off the ground, kicking the bigger man in the stomach and hoped over his back. Soul escaped with minor wounds and left three big guys beat up and very angry.

Where was he supposed to stay? Apparently the streets aren't safe. Maybe he could ask that girl with the pretty name. What was it, Maka he thinks? She might tell him somewhere safe to go for a while.

Soul walked up the steps to the complex slowly and dizzy. He lowered his lead and watched as water and his blood mixed, dripping off the end of his nose. He wiped his face with his sleeve again and opened the door. He walked up the steps to their floor and walked to his door. He stopped and stared at it. Anger built up inside him as he heard his father snoring on the couch as usual. Soul kicked the door as hard as he could, making a loud bang though out the hall. He walked on towards Maka apartment and stopped. He raised his hand to knock on the door. But when he raised his hand right in front of his face, he saw it was covered in water and blood. He wiped it on his pants and tried again. Why was he nervous?

He brought his hand to the door and knocked three times. The door was opened a few minutes later by a woman, around her mid thirties. Soul smiled a little smile and looked up.

"Is… Maka here by any chance?" he asked rubbing the back of his neck. The woman nodded and stepped aside to let him in.

"Yeah. She's… down the hall, second door to the right. You must be that Soul Eater kid she was talking about right?" Soul nodded slightly and kept his eyes down the hall way.

"What happened? Are you alright? Your covered in blood." He could tell her mother was starting to panic, and yet, he never took his eyes off the hall way.

"I'm fine. Really. Can I go see her?" he pointed towards Maka's room. She nodded and picked up a box. Soul thanked her and walked down the hall way slowly. He stopped at her bed room door and knocked softly.

"Come in." Maka said from the other side of the door. Soul hesitated to open the door but opened it anyways. He put one hand in his pocket and the other; he kept on the door handle.

"Hey Soul. Did you… get even bloodier from the last time I saw you? Cause it looks like it?" She asked in a worried tone. He shrugged and looked around the room.

"I know it's not much, but once I get my stuff unpacked… it going to be one hell of a room." Maka set a box of stuff down on her bed and smiled. Soul chuckled and walked in.

"Well, its cleaner than my room. I can tell you that." He said looking down at his feet.

"What are doing here?" she sat down and looked at him.

"I- um… wanted to tell you… I wanted to ask you if you wanted to come walk around town… with… Me." his half said half mumbled to himself," you know what, never mind. I'll see you… when ever." He turned around and walked out of the room in a hurry. Maka sat there confuse to why he was in such a hurry to get out of there.

"Bye Soul." Her mother called as he shut the door harshly. Maka's mother cringed.

"Maka's what did you say?" her mother asked as Maka walked down the hall way out there.

"I…" she shrugged and held her hands up in defense. Her mother sighed and continued unpacking.

Soul walked down the hall and barged into his apartment. He walked straight up stairs without saying a word to his father.

"Soul… Soul!" his father called him angrily. Soul went into his room and grabbed a bag. He shoved as much of his clothes that he could fit into it and grabbed his I Pod and the rest of his money off the desk. He stopped at the door and turned around. Looking around the room, he smiled and walked towards the window. He opened it and to his advantage, there was a fire escape right there so he threw his bag out the window and climbed out. He put the bag on his back and climbed down the ladder. He was leaving and wasn't coming back. Like he said. He was going to find his mother. And stay with her. She's in New York. So he has a long way to travel. He's here in Death City. That about a four to five day trip in a car, but on foot… that got to at LEAST be a ten to twelve day journey. At least he won't be pushed around by his father anymore. He jumped down to the ground and landed right in front of Maka.

"Ah, whoa." He stumbled back a little and lost his footing. He fell to the ground with a bang. Maka closed her eyes and winced.

"Sorry. I should watch where I… wait a minute, where are you going?" She pointed at his bag on the ground.

"New York City. I'm done with my father."Soul got up and picked up his bag.

"Soul…," he looked at her bent down, because his bag spilled," the only reason we moved here was to get _away_ from my father. He was a dirty, lying, cheating… idiot! Like all men are. The only reason he dated my mom was for her money and to have-," Soul interrupted her.

"That's great and all but I have to go before my dad finds out I'm not up there." He pointed to the fire escape at his window.

"Yeah. Right. I'll see you around." She smiled and grabbed her forearm.

"Guess this is good bye." He stood up strait and put his hand out.

"Yeah." Maka gladly took it and dropped her arm down to her side.

"Sorry I called you a dirty, lying, cheating idiot." She apologized quickly. Soul chuckled and watched the window.

"Ah, I've been called worse. Listen, if you're out on the streets, you never met me got that?" she made a confused face.

"W-why-," he put his hand over her mouth and pushed her against the wall.

"Shhh." He looked out towards the alley way across the street. Those guys were back. He slowly took his hand off her face and kept his eyes on the men.

"I have to go." Those were the last words she heard him say before he disappeared into the shadows. Maka wanted to find out what he was talking about when he said to tell everybody that asked that she never met him before. Another mystery this town is holding.

Soul ran down the damp dark alley way of his building and turned when a dead end approached. He went down another alley that lead out to the side walks around the block. Perfect. The bus stop isn't too far from there, if he can get on the bus and ride out of town, then he can walk the rest of the way to New York City. He might get into fights along the way, but it would be for money for food.

He walked casually out of the alley lifting his feet in the air a little too high for a normal human being. Like a child messing around, splashing water onto his blood stained jeans. His tan backpack was stained with water from the fall he encountered with Maka by the fire escape. He looked at the buildings around him and sat down on the bench by the bus stop. He slipped on his head phones and turned on his I Pod. The next bus out of here isn't coming until 4:30. It was only 3:45. Time to waste time. He smirked as a girl around his age sat down next to her and her father on the other side of her. He looked at her and smirked. Perfect time waster. He pushed his head phone down so they lay around his neck.

"Hey, haven't I seen you somewhere." The girl looked over at him and realization flickered in her eyes. Works every time. She smiled and looked at him all flirtily. He shook his head slightly and smiled.

"I don't know. Have you-," her father leaned over to where he could see who she was talking to. And once he did, he dragged her away immediately. Of course, there's also the protective father for the cute ones. He sighed and slipped back on his head phones. He slouched in the seat and closed his eyes waiting for the bus to arrive.

Finally about an hour later, the bus parked on the side of the small street and opened its doors. The bus driver was a young man. His hair was slicked back and looked like it had a ton of grease in it just to keep it down. Soul dropped in his money and took a seat in the far back corner. Once more, he slouched in the seat and closed his eyes. Resting for the big adventure ahead of him. Soul shot his eyes open as soon as he remembered something. He jumped up out of his seat and ran up to the bus driver to ask her to stop the bus. She nodded and pulled to the side. Soul thanked her and ran off the bus and down the street. His backpack bouncing up and down, Soul ran back to the alley where his apartment was. He threw his bag down and jumped up to reach the bottom bar of the ladder. Soul pulled himself up and climbed to the top. Maka's room was two doors down, so he could just hop from the next two fire escapes to her window right? It can't be that hard.

He shook his head to clear all the bad thoughts of what could happen if he fell. He climbed over of the railings and jumped to the next one over. He looked in the window to see if anyone was watching him. Nope. This meant he wouldn't get in trouble. He hopped over to the next one which was Maka's and landed on his feet. He slowly walked up to her window and peered inside. She was sitting on her bad listening to her music reading. Who reads and listened to music at the same time? He chuckled and rolled his eyes as he tapped the window. She jumped and turned around quickly. Maka took off her head set and rush over to the window, climbing on her bed.

"What. Are. You. Doing. Here?" she sounded like if she was caught talking to him, she's get in trouble. He stood on her window sill and climbed into her room.

"S-soul. You're going to get me in trouble. I'm not supposed to have boys in my room." She warned him in a hushed voice.

"I know." She waited for an explanation to why he was here.

"Oh, right. I-I want you to… come with Me." she raised her eyebrows.

"Come again." She folded her arms.

"I want you to come with Me." he said quickly looking at the door. Maka's eyes widened and she put her hands over her mouth.

"I-I-I can't just come _with_ you. I just moved here. And I just meant you. How can I trust you?" He held his hands out and looked at her smiling.

"Relax. I'm not one of those cheating, stupid, whatever you said kind of guys. And girls are still gross to Me." she rolled her eyes.

"I can't just leave my mom." She walked up to her closet and grabbed a bag.

"You sure about that?" Soul asked slyly.

"Nope. Where are we going?" she threw the bag on her bed and took a hand full of clothes and shoved them in there.

"New York City." She stopped and looked at him as if he was crazy.

"New York. As in the big apple?" he nodded.

"Why you ask, to find adventure." Soul said in a matter of fact tone in his voice.

"To find friends." Maka mimicked his tone.

"And… to be free." They said at the same time, both were shocked at what they said and looked at each other.

"You want to," again they said it at the same time, "You first." Soul suggested.

"You want to be free from what?" Maka asked putting her bag on her back.

"My father and getting beat up on." Soul looked down at his feet.

"My mom and all these chores and boxes." She chuckled to herself and kicked a box next to her foot.

"Come on." Soul held out his hand for her to take, but she just stared at it, like she was going to change her mind.

"Maka… you don't have much time to choose. Your moms coming up stairs." Soul started to panic as he crouched on her window sill. He still held his hand out.

"Maka she coming." He half shouted. Maka grabbed his hand and Soul smoothly pulled her out of her window, just as her mother opened her door. Soul held Maka in his arms against the wall, with a sigh of relief. He unwrapped his arms around her small frame and leaned his head against the wall. She backed away a step and smiled.

"Thanks." He looked confused and looked at her.

"For… taking me on your… adventure of some sort. I have one question before we go…" he nodded, signaling her to go on.

"Why do you get into some many fights?" he laughed and walked over to the edge of the railing.

"Well, most of the time, there not my fault. Some of the time… it's entirely my fault. I… my dad, set up these fights and bets on if I'm going to lose. He never bets that I'm going to win. Some fights, I've won. And my dad lost money, but most of them, he sets up with these guys that don't follow safety orders, and go at it all the way. That's where this," he pointed at himself, "goes nuts. I… it's like I lost conciseness when I get into something serious like that. My mind takes over and won't quit until something or someone stops me. If I get beat down, I won't get up." He leaned on the rail and looked down to the ground below. Maka smiled sadly and put a hand on his shoulder.

"We're leaving to get away from that, just remember that okay?" he turned towards her and smiled.

"Yeah, let's go." He lifted her by the waist over the rail and down to the ladder. Once they were both down, Soul led her out the edge of town where they would stay for the night.


	3. Chapter 3

Maka sat up and as soon as she sat up, her back cracked in many places it's never cracked before. She put her hands on her back and stood up and stretched out. She looked over to her left and saw Soul on a couple of tires and ply wood with one arm dangling off the edge and the other covering his eyes. He wasn't snoring, but kept tossing and turning like he was having a bad dream.

"Soul…" she walked up to him and shook him until he opened his eyes.

"Where are we?" his voice was raspy from not talking in so long.

"At the edge of town. You said before we leave, you were going to tell me something." He nodded and got up and threw his arms above his head.

"Right. Let's get some breakfast first. I'm starving." Maka liked the sound of that. She hasn't eaten in days. Some food in her stomach would probably help her focus better. And Souls just the same.

After they have some snacks Soul had stuffed in his bag, Soul took her into an alley that he only knows how to get out of. So nobody would see what he was going to show Maka.

"Okay. Stand right… there." He placed her to the right of him and told her to have her feet spread out so she didn't fall over.

"What you're going to do is hit Me." she looked over at him with her eyes widened.

"What! Why?" she turned towards him and yelled.

"I highly doubt your hits would do anything to me Maka. I'm trying to teach you what happens in the _real_ world. They don't like sissy la la's. They don't give a shit if you're having the worst day, and they certainly don't give a damn about the day that you were born." He had a straight face on as she rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

"Right. Like I'll be fighting like you do almost every hour of every day?" Maka snapped.

"Are you… ya know?" Maka interrupted him.

"No! Just shut up and show me." She sighed and stood back in the place he told her to stand.

"How am I supposed to hit you when I'm standing right next to you?" he swung his head over to her direction and dropped his hands from their position by his side in fists.

"Side punch. When you swing your fist, you're going to move you foot right… here. And make sure you keep your wrist strait. Or else you're going to break it." He moved her foot with his and positioned her fists where they were supposed to go. She nodded confidently and smiled.

"I can do this. I won't hurt you Soul." She shook her head no, and argued with herself until Soul yelled at her.

"Maka! Hit me." she did exactly what he told her to do. She swung her fist towards his face and side stepped towards him. Souls face turned and a smack was heard though out the alley.

"Ow. You more like slapped me." he rubbed his cheek and looked at her.

"Can't you do the fighting? I'm not the fighting girl you think I am." She placed her hands on her hips.

"You sure are verbally though." He mumbled to himself as he walked away. Maka walked up to him and followed him out of the alley. Once they were out, they grabbed their things and headed towards the closest highway.

They walked under a highway bridge and across a dam where they would reach Las Vegas. When they did reach there, Soul said he wanted to see if he could get them ticket to see the big robot fight that night. Maka argued, but Soul won because he just ran off to find the nearest concession stand that sold tickets. Las Vegas is the only place in the world that holds robot fights. People would build robots, not these tiny little dinky things, but these huge human like robots that would duel it out in the ring until one of the robots would fail and explode. To men, it was the most amazing thing ever, but to the ladies, it was a big waste of time. Soul and Maka decided to go because Soul said it could teach Maka some of the moves and then maybe she could get it better.

When they would rest at night, Soul would ask Maka if she would like to 'share' body heat. Every time, the answer was no. and every morning they would go somewhere, where nobody could see them and Soul would teach Maka some fighting moves. She got the side punch down after Soul 'accidently' touch her but. He was out cold for a good fifteen minutes before he woke up with a major head ache. Maka laughed at him, and threw him his bag so they could get a move on. Soul said good bye to the big Vegas buildings and continued their journey to New York by taking any route they could that was fast enough. They ended their second day of travel at a gas station in Nevada.

They sat down on the curb and watched the sky go from light to dark in just a few minutes.

"No turning back now, huh Maka?" soul put one foot on the solid ground and the other had his elbow on it on the curb. Maka sat right in front of him on the ground with her head tilted up towards the sky.

"Yeah… thank you. Three days may not sound like a long time, but… it like I've known your forever." She laughed to herself and hugged her knees.

"Yeah. Hey, I'm gonna go use the phone over there really quick okay. I have to make a call." She nodded and he got up to use the pay phone. He placed his money in there and stuffed one of his hands in his pocket.

"Come on please. Please answer." He closed his eyes and tilted his head up towards the sky.

"_Hello?_" a woman's voice answered the phone on the other end. Soul opened his eyes and jumped up in happiness. Maka watched him and giggled as he jumped.

"Hey. Mom? It's me." he calmed himself down and put his hand back in his pocket.

"_Soul? My, it's been a while. I didn't recognize your voice."_ She sounded happy to hear him.

"Yeah, mom. That's great. Listen, I uh… wanted to know if you could tell me your address, you know… in New York." Bad idea. Now she's worried.

"_Why? What did your father do to you?"_ she had a panicked, worried tone in her voice.

"No mom, don't worry. He didn't do ANYTHING to me. I… uh," he scratched the back of his head and kicked his feet looking at them. Maka sat down on the curb and placed her arms in-between her knees playing with the dirt on the ground. She never took her eyes off of Soul, like she was scared. She was worried, Soul had no idea why. She got up and headed towards Soul in a hurry with a worried face.

"Yeah, mom. Okay- hang on." He covered the phone with his hand and looked at Maka.

"What wrong? Maka?" she kept her eyes in the shadows by the trees.

"Hey, Soul… we've got company." She whispered bobbing her head towards the trees. Soul looked that direction and saw a couple of thugs not too far from here.

"Uh. Mom I have to go. No, nothing wrong why would you say that? Okay bye mom." He talked in a rush, and hung the phone up. Soul grabbed Maka's hand and dragged her around the corner and behind a dumpster.

"Stay quiet, and stay put you understand me Maka? Here hold this." He handed her a whole wad of cash. These got to be at least a thousand buck in there.

"Where did you get this?" She asked in a hushed voice. He didn't answer and walked back out side of the dumpster.

"Soul… are you crazy? Get back over here." Maka commanded worried for the albino boy. He just walked away a few steps and stood his ground. Maka face palmed. He was going to fight again. At least this time she'll see him fight and see if he was telling the truth about him always losing.

The man walked up to Soul, Maka couldn't hear what they were saying but the man pushed Soul on the shoulders. This wasn't going to end well. Soul regained his footing and pushed the man back. They started pushing each other and eventually stared punched. Maka jumped up as soon as the first punch was throws towards Soul... he backed away just in time and lunged towards the man and took him to the ground. All of this was happening in slow motion for Maka. She hated watching fights at school, so how was she supposed to get through a dirty, bloody street fight? More likely, how was she supposed to save her friend?

Maka thought fast and screamed at the top of her lungs to stop the two men.

"HEY! Both of you stop! Do you even know why you're fighting?" they stopped, Soul on top, and the man on the bottom. Soul had him pinned to the ground and was about to punch him. He had his fist in the air and both of them turned their heads towards Maka.

"Both of you are acting like children! Get off Soul." They started fighting again. Ignoring Maka the two boys rolled over in the mud. The man started punching soul in the face back and forth cutting his face each time the man's fists contacted with his cheeks. Maka cringed and backed up with tears swelling in her eyes. She felt one of the tears finally rolled down her cheek as Soul was pinned down. He grabbed the man's wrists and tried to push him off, blood dripping down his cheeks and neck, staining the ground and Souls white shirt. He barred his teeth as he lifted the man and tossed him to the side. Soul rolled over onto his feet, stumbling a little, he looked over at Maka. She was crying and had her arms wrapped around herself. He just wanted to go and give her a hug to tell her everything will be alright.

The man saw Soul was distracted and took that as an advantage and punched Soul in the stomach. Soul grabbed his gut and bent down. The man then, punched Soul in the face and sent him flying backwards onto the ground. He stayed there and wined holding his stomach. The man chuckled and spit blood from his lip on to Souls shoes and walked up to Maka. She shook her head and backed up against the wall. The man ran up to her and grabbed her before she could run away. Her dug through her pockets until he found what he was looking for. Soul's money. He took it and held it up to look at it. He smiled and pushed her out of his grasp. She fell to the ground and before the man could do anything else, Soul yelled at him.

"Leave her alone you sorry son of bitch!" all Maka saw was Soul lunge himself towards the man sending them both crashing into the brick wall beside them. Soul got pushed into the wall and slid down to the ground. He hurt his back and couldn't move. The man got up and ran away. Now what? They had no money and got more wound than what they expected to get. Maka crawled towards Soul and put a fake smiled on her face as she set her hands gently on his arm. He looked over at her and smiled through the pain.

"I'm fine Maka." He pushed himself to a sitting position and put his hands in his lap.

"Now what? He took you money Soul." Maka sat next to him and leaned on his shoulder.

"Ah, who need money? It could be worse. We could be like prisoners, or we could be alone. Or we could make a mess of things and risk it on our own. As long as we go on with our head up, we'll be fine. And we could sell our I Pods for cash. And then we run and run. Together." He grabbed her hand and smiled.

"Yeah. We leave right in the morning. No dozing off Soul. You need to stay awake. And I need to clean your cuts. They're pretty bad." She touched his cheek and he pulled away and stared at her with wide eyes. She giggled and took a clothe out of her back pack. Tonight was going to be a long… night.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N sorry about the long update. im trying to update all of my stories as soon as i can! hope you like this one and sorry its a little short

* * *

><p>Soul and Maka were still leaning against the wall sleeping when the sun finally made it over the hill. Shining on the two of them, Soul slowly opened his eyes and felt something warm on his shoulder. He sat up slowly and looked down only to find Maka's head on his shoulder. She looked so peaceful… so…<em>cute<em>. He leaned his head back against the wall and listened around him. He could hear some birds in the back round, a creak down that slope to their right and the sound of people going in and out of the gas station store. The only other thing he could hear was his breathing.

Soul felt really sore and couldn't quiet remember what happened that made him so sore. Maka brought her feet in closer to herself and wrapped her arm around her knees. Soul leaned down to see if she was awake. She had her eyes open and was looking at the ground sadly.

"Maka…?" she looked up at him and sat up. She smiled a small smile and started drawing a picture in the dirt with her finger.

"What's wrong Maka? You're not re-thinking this are you?" he pulled his legs up and sat cross legged, wincing as he moved. She looked up at him shakily and opened her mouth.

"I… don't think I should have came with you Soul. If I had known it would be this miserable, I would have stayed there with my mother." Soul thought for a moment and smiled.

"Come on." He got up and held his hand out.

"W-Where are we going?" she took his hand and got up, brushing the dirt off of her skirt.

"To call your mom." He dragged her over to the payphone he used last night and put a quarter in. he took the phone off the machine and handed it to Maka.

"Here" She wasn't sure if she should take it. What if her mother is worried about her so much that she'll come and get her? She raised her hand and Soul took her hand all the way and placed the phone in it sloppily. He pointed towards the key pad and crossed his arms.

"Fine…" she dialed the number and wait for what seemed like an eternity. Maka closed her eyes and took a deep breath as someone picked up the other line.

"_Hello?"_ Maka's face worried as she looked at Soul. He urged her to talk.

"M-mom? No I-… yes he's with me. No we didn't run away together… no don't think he should talk to you." she started to sound like she was losing her temper.

"I don't want you to pick me up. Soul hasn't touched me mom! He's not like dad- I know he's a fighter. Look mom I have to go… bye." She hung the phone up frustrated and growled in anger. Soul backed away to keep himself at a safe distance just in case she exploded. She stormed off down the road in the direction they were headed.

"Maka! You can't just leave me there." He smiled slyly and ran up behind her.

"Sorry. I'm just… stressed right now I guess. With all this running away thing and the fight last night, Soul." She folded her arms and looked over her shoulder as they walked on the side of the road.

"I know how ya feel. It can get pretty tough out here." Soul walked behind her looking over her shoulder as well smirking. She giggled as she slowed her pace so she was side by side with Soul.

"You know how… things don't always turned out how they were planned saying right?" he nodded and she continued.

"Well, what if It doesn't turn out the way ya planned it to be?" she smiled and held her hand out in front of her as a gesture of obviousness. Soul smiled and looked down at the ground playing with his feet.

"I would know, if it didn't turn out right. Let's just say… I know it will." He shrugged and clasped his hands together behind his back.

"Or alright Mr. Fights-a-lot. You do that." Maka rolled her eyes and let her arms drop to her sides. They walked in silence for the next half hour. Listening to the cars and trucks as they drove by. Each one sounded different, like people. They're all different, but something tells Soul, he and Maka aren't all that different. Sure she doesn't like fighting but everything else so far, they have in common. Soul has a feeling this adventure might turn into something more…

"Soul?" Maka broke his train of thought.

"Huh? Oh what?" he noticed they stopped walking.

"Which way?" she asked. There was a fork in the road, and Soul really didn't know which way to go. He thought about this and an Idea popped into his head.

We can ask… wait never mind." He changed his mind after he looked around and they were on the side of an empty high way.

"Right. Of course. The boy who drags me away from home doesn't know which way to go." Maka placed her hand on her hip and rolled her eyes.

"Shhh… I know what in doing. Come on this way." He snatched her hand and pulled her to the right.

"How can you be so sure and not have any doubt this is the right one?" she pulled him to a stop and asked.

"I remember a lot of things when I was a kid. We used to drive to New York all the time." He shrugged and slowed down to a walk.

"Really. Cause the last thing I remember is you getting you head smashed into the wall last night." They continued their journey down the road and stopped at a truck stop for some lunch.

"What do ya want? I'm buyin." Soul asked her as she lifted her head up from his shoulder.

"What? That man took your money Soul how are you going to pay for the food?" she sounded confused.

"Trust me. If _you_ can't resist a face like this," he stuck his thumb at himself, "then no one can." He smirked and walked ahead of Maka, leaving her both disgusted and horrified. She walked after Soul into the small dinner.

"This better work Soul…" she whispered in his ear.

"Don't worry…." He said back as he walked up to the counter. And to his advantage, there was a young girl at the counter. Maka rolled her eyes as he leaned on the counter with his elbow. Maka sat down at a booth in the corner and waited for the nightmare to be over. She watched as Soul chuckled and shoved his hands in his pocket and swayed side from side. If Maka knows one thing, that's not how to pick up a girl the right way. This was going to end up really, really bad…


	5. Chapter 5

"Get out and stay out! You hear me!" the manager grabbed Soul by the back of his shirt and Maka by the wrist and threw them outside. Maka stayed planted on her feet and he threw Soul towards the ground, scraping up his forearms. But he still had that stupid grin on his face.

"Soul…" Maka growled between her teeth, trying to keep her temper down. He smirked and get up off the ground, "Why are you smiling?" he held his hand up, and in-between his fingers, were a set of keys.

"Told you something good would come out of this…" he shrugged and walked past Maka towards the parking lot.

"Right. Like getting kicked out of the restraunt, and stealing someone's car keys? Our stuff is in-," the manager appeared back in the door way, throwing their bags at Souls head and slammed the door closed. He fell to the ground; tripping on his own feet with the help of the force the bags hit him. Maka giggled and rolled her eyes.

"That's… what you get for stealing a car genius." She walked up to him a grabbed the keys out of his hand, inspecting them, "Soul… these are motorcycle keys." He nodded him head, placing his elbows on the ground and his chin in his palm.

"Yeah, so?" he shrugged as he got up and brushed himself off, checking his forearms.

"So… I'm not riding it with you. And besides you're like 14. You don't even know how to drive this thing." She folded her arms after she picked up her bag.

They sped down the road, empty and dark, but safe enough not to get caught by the cops. Maka sat behind Soul; her arms wrapped around his waist tightly and buried her face into his back.

"I hate you…" she whispered into his ear, but she thinks he didn't hear her because it got lost in the wind blowing by. He smiled his stupid grin and kept his eyes on the road. He looked over at a passing road sign and turned into a motel parking lot. As soon as Soul turned the bike off, Maka slowly slid her arms off from around his body. The warmth from him suddenly disappeared and she brought her arms above her head to stretch.

"We should… uh, get a room tonight." He said, keeping his eyes on the ground in front of him. His voice was raspy from not talking in hours. He let his hand fall from its spot on the handle and onto his knee, "I get a room." he got off the bike and Maka sat on the curb by the bike with her arms crossed across her chest, watching Soul walk off to the office thingy.

Soul opened the door and walked up to the desk, the employee behind the counter looked miserably tired. Soul stifled a chuckle and placed his hands on the desk and started tapping them.

"You don't have any money, do you?" the man asked in a mono tone voice. Soul opened his mouth to speak, but paused and closed it again. He shook his head and shoved his hands in his pockets.

"No. but, we need a room. It's just for tonight, and we'll be gone before you're even up. Come on, man. I have a-a sick…. Family member out there. Were trying to make it to New York to see her family before, you know, time runs out." the man stood there with his hands by his sides with a board look on his face.

"Tonight?"

"Only tonight, we'll be gone by sunrise. How hard can it be to let us get some rest for a couple hours. I'll go get her if ya want proof." Before the man could even respond, Soul was out the door headed for Maka.

"Maka, hey come here." Soul stopped and dug around in his pocket for something. She got up and walked up to him. As soon as she was close enough, Soul suddenly messed up her hair and stepped back to examine his work.

"What are you doing? I don't have a brush."

"Shhh… its okay honey, we'll be in New York by morning. Come on inside and the nice man at the counter will give us a room. _Play along_." He whispered the last part in her ear before he opened the door for her.

"Here she is. My sick cousin. She needs some rest before we get back on the road!" Soul put his hand on the small of her back and pushed her up to the counter with him. Maka looked down at their feet as he touched her back.

"Follow me. Keep quiet about this or I'll lose my job you got it? Be gone before 5." The man opened a door down the hall and led them in, "this is it. Smallest room we have. Easiest to clean to. Dont destroy the place with your puke, the maid just quit today." He said in his monotone voice and closed the door as her left.

"Cousin?" Maka folded her arms.

"What? He gave us a room." Soul shrugged and threw himself on the small couch in the corner. Maka giggled and slid her shoes off and laid down in the bed.

* * *

><p>AN hey guys really sorry about the late update! i just got out of school for the summer! then i have high school to look forward to... great. ill update all my stories sooner now though


	6. Chapter 6

A/N Wow, its been a while since i updated this one... this is the story i'll be working on now until its done... READ AND REVEIW PEEPS!

* * *

><p>"<em>Maka…"<em> Soul shook her arm gently and whispered in her ear, "_Maka!"_ Soul pulled her into an upright position and she opened her eyes.

"What? Where am I?" she looked at Soul and opened her mouth to scream but Soul climbed on top of her and cover her mouth with his hand.

"Shhh… _quiet. You'll get us in trouble!_" Soul rolled over to the side of her and took his hand off her mouth. She sat back up and looked around the room. Soul was going through his duffle bag and pulled out a grey shirt.

"_What time is it?"_ Maka moved her feet off the edge of the bed, turning away from Soul.

"_4:45, we have to leave soon." _Soul slipped off his shirt and put a clean one on.

"_Have any idea where we are? It would be a good thing to know." _Maka stood up and stretched her arms above her head.

"_Mexico I think. If that's right, then we should head north towards Texas and continue from there."_ Soul threw the bags on the bed and sat down to put his shoes on.

"Why are we whispering?"

"Cause you were sleeping. We need to stop at the nearest gas station and get a map. You can be the navigator cause… I have no clue on how to read maps, and I can do that while I'm driving." Maka rolled her eyes.

"I'm going to go outside. Change clothes, shower, do whatever you have to do and meet me out there. I'm gonna walk down the road and see if I can find anything nearby." Soul closed the door and walked out to the front. Maka stood up sighed. She grabbed her clothes from the bag and walked into the bathroom, locking the door behind her.

Soul's shoes made contact with the gravel underneath and crunched loudly as he walked towards the bike. It was barely light enough for Soul to see, which was good enough to see the signs on the side of the roads. He sat down on the bike and let his hands glide down the handles and stop at the grips. He's wanted a bike like this since he was little and here he was sitting on one. Stolen of course, but still pretty cool. He smiled and got off turning towards the Hotel doors.

Maka sat on the floor of the shower with her knees up to her chest and the water coming down from the shower head lightly. She sniffled and rested her chin on her knees, wrapping her arms around her legs. She never thought that running away would be so heartbreaking to be away from home. She never felt like this on vacations or that one time when she went to camp. She knew what the difference was between vacation and running away. Vacation, you know you would come home in an amount of time. Running away, you never know what could happen to you out there. And here she is sitting undressed in some hotels shower crying under the running water. She snapped her head up when Soul knocked on the bathroom door.

"Maka?" she stood up quickly and put her hand up against the wall, stopping herself from slipping, "You okay in there?" Soul put his ear against the door and waited for an answer. Maka shut the water off and grabbed a towel from the rack. She dried off and slipped in a tank top and skirt. She rubbed her eyes from remaining tears and took a deep breath as she opened the door. Soul stepped back and let her pass. Maka ducked her head and let her damp hair fall around her face so he didn't see her puffy eyes.

"You alright?" Soul walked up next to her beside the bed and opened the bag for her to put her clothes in.

"Yeah I'm fine." her voice was slightly raspy as she spoke. Soul tilted her head up with his hand and looked at her.

"Were you crying?" Maka pulled free from his grasp and turned the other way, grabbing her bag from the floor.

"No. can we just go before someone notices were here?" Maka opened the door. Soul put his hand flat on the door and closed it before Maka left.

"What's wrong Maka?" she tuned to him and sighed.

"I'm fine. Can we go already?" she snapped at him and crossed her arms. Soul shook his head and grabbed the duffle bag off the bed.

"Fine, but were gonna talk later." Maka mumbled 'whatever' and followed him out the door. As they sat on the motorcycle, Soul turned and dared to give her one last look before starting the bike.

"Last chance to talk for a while…" she stayed silent and looked away, "Alright… fine." he started the bike and drove down the road. The drive was quiet besides the wind rushing through the air past them. Maka wrapped her arms around Souls waist when they got father away from the hotel and rested her head on his back closing her eyes. Soul yawned and turned onto a street with a small gas station a couple miles along the road.

Maka heard the bike shut off and slowly let go of Souls waist. He got off the bike and set the bag on the ground.

"I'll be back. Keep your eyes out for anything." She got off and stretched and sat back down on the bikes seat. Soul walked into the small store and up to the counter. Maka folded her arms and rubbed them trying to warm her arms up. She looked back and forth for anything like Soul said and constantly looked back at him through the window. Soul pushed the door open and walked towards Maka with a folded paper in his hand. She bounced off the bike and held her hand out. She unfolded the map and set it down on the seat of the bike with her finger on where they were. Soul looked over her shoulder and watched her.

"If we're here… then we should head north-east for the rest of the trip. It's pretty simple if you ask me…" Maka stopped talking as Soul grabbed the map and folded it back up.

"Okay, what's wrong? You haven't said a word since we left and when you have its been to me, with some sort of sarcastic tone." He pointed at his chest and stepped back to face Maka.

"I'm homesick okay! Let me think so give me some space." She got on the bike and crossed her arms waiting for Soul. Soul sighed and climbed in front of Maka and started the bike. Maka grabbed the seat beneath her and held on as Soul started moving the bike on the road.

"You hungry?" Soul shouted over the wind and turned his head over his shoulder. Maka leaned on his and put her chin on his shoulder.

"A little. We don't have any money though." Soul chuckled and turned his eyes back to the road.

"I didn't hand you all my money. I have a couple bucks in the bags somewhere." Maka sat back and closed her eyes, letting the wind go through her hair. Soul smiled and sped the bike up. He pulled into a small diner after a couple hours of driving. He shut the engine off and turned around on the bike so he was facing Maka.

"Sorry I've been snapping at you lately." Maka smiled a small smile and got off the bike. Soul followed and opened the door for her. They ordered their food and sat down at a table in the corner. Soul slouched in the bench and looked out the window with his hands behind his head. Maka sat upright with her hands in her lap and a nervous look on her face.

"How come you didn't get anything? You haven't eaten in two days Soul." He turned his head as the waitress brought Maka's food to the table.

"I'm not hungry. Thank you." he thanks the waitress and sat up to talk to Maka.

"How? That's… impossible."

"No it's not. I don't eat much. My dad calls it an eating disorder, but…" he shook his head and looked back out the window. Maka looked at him funny and started eating.

"You're weird."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Eat Maka. I'm going to ask where we are." Soul stood up from the booth and up to the counter and pulled the map out from his back pocket.

"How can I help you sir?" the man behind the counter had a slight western accent in his voice.

"Do you have any idea where we are?" he flattened the map out on the counter. Soul placed his hands on the counter and stood on his toes. The man pointed at the edge of Texas.

"You're about… right here. Where ya headed?"

"Uh, New York." Soul said as Maka walked up behind him.

"Were trying to get before the end of the month." Soul turned around and grabbed the map off the counter.

"Thanks." Soul waved as the exited the building.

"Are you sure your moms in New York?" Soul stuffed the map back in his back pocket and nodded.

"Yeah. I think she still lives in the same place when I was little. I'll call her when we get closer." Maka sat down on the curb by the bike and put her elbows on her knees. Soul leaned on the bike and put his hands in his pockets.

"You think we'll ever get there by the end of the month?" Soul asked looking up at the sky.

"Sure. By the way were moving, we should. Hey, where am I gonna stay? I mean, if your mom won't let me stay there?" Soul snorted and looked down at her.

"She has to. She can't leave you out in the streets. And besides… I won't let her." he bounced off the bike and crouched down in front of Maka.

"Kay. No more fights if you want to get there in time then." Souls smirk disappeared.

"Maka… let me explain this to you, I, myself, don't get in fights. The fights come to me. I have… _people_ everywhere lookin for a fight with me. Last fight I had at home, the man was from Georgia. He said he came here, just to fight me. Bikers, clubs you name It." he stood up and clasped his hands together. Maka gulped and stood up slowly.

"That makes me feel safe with you…" Soul sat on the bike and started it.

"It's hot. I'm gonna die in Texas." He rested his head on his arms on the handle bars. Maka got on the bike and wrapped her arms around Soul.

"Come on, we should keep moving Soul." He sat up and backed the bike up from their spot.


	7. Chapter 7

Soul was driving for over four hours before he noticed he was dozing off on the road. He shook his head and slowed the bike down to a good 20 miles. Maka picked her head up from his back and looked around her.

"Why are we slowing down?" Soul pulled to the side of the road and turned the bike off. Maka relaxed and dropped her hands from his waist.

"I can't keep my eyes open any more. And I don't think you want me driving asleep…" Soul yawned and slipped off the bike to walk around and stretch. Maka stayed on the bike and bit her cheek.

"Well, we can't just stop in the middle of nowhere. Especially the desert Soul." Soul stopped walking and turned to Maka. Maka got off the bike and dropped her bag on the ground to sit on it. Soul pinched the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes.

"What would you like me to do Maka? I can't keep this up. I haven't eaten in almost three days; I've barely been able to sleep without worrying about something happening to us, I can't sleep without knowing your safe at night. I'm tired-,"

"You can't sleep because you're worried about me?" Maka looked at soul with shock in her eyes. Soul dropped his hand and looked up at the dark sky, cursing under his breath. Maka waited for him to respond and shifted her feet underneath her.

"No. okay. I can't. It would be like me leaving you out here left for dead with the wolves." Soul put all his weight on his right foot and looked at her in the eyes. Maka could find anything to say to him, rather move from her spot.

"Were almost there aren't we? A couple more days to get to New York…" Maka spoke up.

"My dad probably has the whole Nevada PD looking for me. He used to work for them before my mom left us. Then… he became an alcohol drug addict. Sad to see someone's life waste away like that." Maka watched him talk about his problems like this. Like it was no big deal to him at all.

"My father was an alcoholic too. He would go out and cheat on my mom." Maka said out of nowhere. She covered her mouth and sighed.

"I'm sorry. My dad fought for full custody of me and won. So… I was never able to see my mom. I never saw her after that." Soul sat in the dirt next to Maka and leaned back on the bike.

"My dad tried, then quit after he met some chick. So my mom won and we left the day after." Maka's smile slowly turned into a frown, "But, when we left… he wasn't home. My mom didn't even leave him a note to tell him." Soul set his elbows on his knees and watched the ground between his hands.

"So are they still married or is she working on that?" Maka tilted her head to the side.

"I don't know what's going on between those two anymore. She filed the divorce papers but she's still waiting for her court date." Maka rolled her eyes. Soul chuckled and shook his head.

"Glad you ran away. You'd have to sit in that court for over 6 hours listening to them argue. It's not fun." Soul chuckled and tossed a rock by his foot. Maka giggled and looked up at the sky.

"Sorry you went through _that_. So… what are we going to do about sleep tonight?" Soul stood up and yawned.

"I don't know. I guess we'll take shifts or something. I'll go first you can-," Maka interrupted and stood up beside him.

"I fell asleep on the bike Soul. I'm not really that tired. I'll wake you when I see something." Soul thought about it for a moment.

"Please don't leave me in the middle of the desert?"

"Good_night_." Maka stood up from the bag on the ground and sat on the bike behind them. Soul rested his head back on the bike and looked up at her. Maka sighed and pushed his head back down with her hand. Soul repositioned his head and closed his eyes in defeat.

"Soul…?" Maka gently kicked his foot with her arms wrapped around herself, "Soul!" she kicked him even harder this time. He jolted up and gasped.

"What? What's wrong!"

"I'm cold. And it's almost daylight outside." Soul turned around to look at the sunrise and back at Maka. He got up and slipped off his jacket.

"Here" Soul held out his jacket for what seemed like the longest time before Maka slowly reached for it. Soul stretched his legs and arms afterwards and yawned.

"Are you almost done… with what…ever your doing?" Maka asked as he was lying on the ground on his stomach.

"I'm not _doing_ anything. I'm just laying here."

"Well come on Soul. If we leave early enough, we might actually get there but the time it gets dark!" Soul pulled the map out and looked for any road signed on the sides of the road.

"Were in Tennessee Maka. There's no way were gonna cross four-five states in one day." Maka placed her hand on her hip and rolled her eyes.

"Not if we keep standing here we won't!" she pushed Soul towards the bike and folded the map back up and handed it to him. She climbed behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist. Soul started the bike and pulled back on the road. Soul sped the bike up and let the wind go through his hair. Maka closed her eyes and leaned on Souls back smiling.

"We should stop in the next State. We need some supplies soul." Soul looked over his shoulder slightly and raised an eyebrow.

"For what?"

"Food, maybe a jacket or two." Maka started listing things that they needed. Soul turned back to the road and swerved around a car in front of them. As they passed a sign a few miles ahead, Maka unwrapped her arms from Soul and held onto the seat.

"Kentucky… didn't you say you used to live here Soul? Before the divorce and that happened?" Soul stayed quiet and kept driving.

"Where are we stopping?" Soul asked. Maka pointed at a market nearby and looked at Souls face. Soul pulled into the store parking lot and shut the bike off. He sighed and let his hands fall in his lap.

"Soul are you coming in? I need your help." Maka stopped a couple feet away from the bike and spun around on her heel. Soul looked at her with a tired look in his eyes and got off the bike.

"God I hope they don't work here anymore…" he looked up at the heavens and put his hand on the small of Maka's back. Maka gasped at his cold touch and glared at him.

"What?" Maka started to say something, but they walked into the store and Soul let go of her and walked off.

"Soul, what's wrong with you all of a sudd-,"

"SOUL? HOLY CRAP KID, LOOK ITS SOUL!" Soul face palmed and turned toward the registers.

"Oh, you're right Black Star. Soul, what are you doing back here?" Soul turned around and faced Maka.

"Don't say anything to them. Please?" Maka stood on her toes to look over his shoulder.

"Who are they? Friends of yours?" Soul walked off towards them and shoved his hands in his pockets.

"I'm looking for my mother. Have you seen her around here? Or is she still in New York?" Kid stopped pushed a cart out of the way and walked over to Black star and Soul.

"I think she's still in New York. We haven't seen her here for a while."

"Hey Soul? Who's the chick? She's as flat as bored!" Black star started laughing and held his gut. Maka's eye twitched and she hesitated to Maka chop him.

"She's… a friend. We're going to New York. You two are the only ones I know, who actually know where she lives so… you're coming with us." Kid and Black Star stopped joking around and looked Soul dead in the eyes.

"Are you serious? New York. Soul we can barely cope here with our families. My parents would be so mad if I left." Kid crossed his arms.

"Ha-ha! Mine don't give a rat's ass about me still! Count me in Soul!" Black Star pointed at himself and smiled. Soul smirked and they both turned to Kid.

"Come on kid… adventure… action-fighting! We've encounter a ton of that haven't we Maka?" Maka nodded and walked up behind Soul.

"Fine. But I have to tell them _and_ I'm coming back home after we get you there." Soul nodded and held out his hand.

"Sounds like a deal. So… you guys need some sort of transportation."

"Isn't she a beauty? AND she's all mine." The boys stood outside the back of the store in front of a blue camaro with a white stripe going down the middle. Soul placed his hands on the hood.

"Jesus Black Star… how'd you afford this?" Soul turned to the blue haired boy.

"I have my ways. Are we gonna hit the road or not?" Black Star asked as he sat down in the driver's seat.

"How did you and Maka get here Soul? Last time we talked to you, your _father_ didn't even have a car." Soul smirked and crossed his arms, standing in front of the car still.

"Meet me out in the front and I'll show you guys." He started walking back around to the parking lot and got on the motorcycle.

"Maka! Come on we're leaving!" she stood up from her spot on the curb and grabbed her backpack.

"Where is your bag?"

"In Black Stars car. Were gonna follow them okay?" soul started the bike and Maka sat behind him.

"Oh great... the moron can drive." Maka dead panned and grabbed the seat.


	8. Chapter 8

Kid slouched in the passenger seat and looked out the window at the mirror behind them to watch Soul and Maka on the motorcycle. Soul had the same smirk on his face the entire ride.

"I wonder what their talking about. Souls had that same smirk on his face the entire time." Black Star occasionally looked at Kid and back at the road.

"Who knows…? 'Just friends' my ass. I bet they ran away." Black Star said in an angry tone. Kid blinked and looked at the mirror again.

"They're going to Souls mother. I don't think that's running away Black Star."

"Still. You don't know what they've been doing since they left."

"They could have been doing anything. But I don't think Soul would do _that_ Black Star. He would get into fights with bones broken before he would do that." Black Star let his hand hang out the window.

"Ha-ha probably." The conversation ended there. Kid stayed silent and watched the desert pass them as they drove down the road. Black Star held the wheel by his wrist and unusually kept his mouth shut.

"He's probably shoving another bottle down his throat by now. Seventh one this afternoon. Always the same with that bastard…" Soul said with his face turned towards the road. Maka placed her chin on his shoulder and giggled.

"My mom's freaking out about me running away with some boy I just met. Calling everyone she knows. But of course, I'm just assuming that. I mean what mom wouldn't think that?" Soul chuckled and looked back at her.

"My father." Maka gaped at Souls remark and laughed. Maka rested her head on Souls back.

"Maka, look! Were in West Virginia. Three more states to go right?" Maka sat up and watched the sign pass them.

"Yep. Were getting closer." Soul smiled.

Black Star and Kid were still silent in the car as they kept driving. Black Star spoke up as Kid continued watching Soul and Maka behind them.

"You think Soul still fights?"

"I would think so. With his father being the way he is and all, yea." Black Star nodded and bit his cheek.

"You think that girl could have made him all soft and stuff?"

"Black Star enough with the twenty questions. If you're curious why don't you ask him yourself when we stop for the night?" Kid looked at him with an are-you-mental-or-just-broken look and sighed.

"Ha-ha ya okay!" Black star shouted and turned on the radio, "Hmm… Kid what time is it?"

"About 12:30. Why?" Kid looked at his watch and rolled his sleeves up.

"Because I'm starving and bored. Let's play a game!"

"Black Star you're driving. You can't play a game and drive."

"Sure I can. We can play twenty questions! I'll go first! Have you ever kissed anyone Kid? Was it Liz? Or Patty? Or some other chick?"

"Black Star that's irrelevant. That was four questions not one."

"Okay then, have you ever kissed Liz, Patty or some other chick?" Kid dropped his head down and shook it.

"Why did I agree to this… no one! I haven't kissed anyone. And I don't plan to." Black Star looked at him like he was crazy.

"You've never kissed _anyone_? What is wrong with you!"

"I'm not answering that. It's my turn then Black Star."

"Go ahead. Ask me anything." Kid smiled slyly at this and crossed his arms, leaning back in the passenger seat.

"Have you ever slept with someone?"

"… Yes." Kid stopped and stared at Black Star quietly. Black Star threw him a glance and watched the road, "What?"

"You're only fourteen and you've slept with someone already? You say I'm screwed up with my OCD problem… what about you? Losing your virginity at fourteen?"

"There's nothing wrong with that. It's my turn before we get into some kind of argument. You're OCD. What's up with that?"

"It bothers me. Everything has to be perfectly alined or symmetrical or I'll get into a state of paranoia…"

"Like your hair?" Black Star raised an eyebrow. Kids lip quivered and he turned to face the window. Black Star began to laugh as Kid started to cry.

"It's not funny! I've tried everything to fix it but nothing works! It just shows right over the dye! Oh why does it have to be three stripes? Why can't it be 8! 8 is a perfectly symmetrical number!"

"Will you shut it? I'm trying to drive and it's a little hard when you're crying!" Black Star shouted over Kids sobs. Soul sped up the motorcycle right next to Black Stars window.

"What's wrong with Kid?"

"I asked him about his hair again. He's such a wuss when it comes to that." Soul shook his head and drove in front of Black Star. Maka waved her hand as they drove in front snobbily. Black Star sneered at her and stuck his tongue out. Maka turned back around and wrapped her arms around Soul.

"Black Star defiantly is your friend. You guys act so alike… hey, what about Kid? What's his story?" soul talked over his shoulder.

"Kids more of a… you. He's not the best fighter, but he'll always have your back. My mother thought he would set a good example for Black Star and I when we were smaller." Maka thoughts about that for a second.

"So you were a little fighter back then. I thought you told me your family was rich once. Respectable and _good_?"

"I never said I was good back then either. Just because we were rich, doesn't mean I always listened to my parents. My brother on the other hand- you would get along with smoothly…"

"Your brother… what's he like?" Soul frowned and furred his eyebrows.

"I don't like talking about him. He's the perfect image of a rich, snobby, bastard." Soul snarled. Maka sighed.

"Sorry I asked. What about you?"

"Can we talk about this later tonight? I don't wanna talk while I'm driving." Maka raised her eyebrows.

"Okay then." She said in a sarcastic tone.

* * *

><p>AN Sorry for the late update guys... ive been sick and bleh... i hate being sick it sucks! BUT im better now so i'll be on top of updating stuff more often. but i have soccer too so... i'll find someway to work this out. read and reveiw peeps!


	9. Chapter 9

Soul pulled the bike into a small motel parking lot as the sun reached the ground. Black Star and Kid pulled in soon after in Black Stars car. Soul turned the bike off and relaxed. Maka dropped the bag to the ground and stood up stretching her back.

"Pennsylvania… Tomorrows the day Soul… we'll finally be at your mothers."

"Yea, and no more pick pocketing to food and gas…" Soul yawned and rested his elbows on the bikes handles.

"You've been doing what?" Maka dropped her arms and looked at him, "You know what, don't answer that. I'm just glad I won't have to sleep in some random bed every day." Black star and Kid walked up behind Soul.

"Man, I'm starving! Is this how you two have been living? I wouldn't be able to imagine being this hungry everyday…" Black Star nearly shouted in Souls ear. Kid stood as far away from Black Star as he possibly could without being excluded from the group.

"What'd you do to Kid?" Soul turned to the black haired boy.

"He didn't do anything. I'm simply disgusted in him." Soul chuckled and stood up.

"What'd he do? Look if it was your hair then-,"

"No it wasn't. Can we drop that subject now? I'm disgusted in him because… he _lost_ his virginity at 12 years. You would think your parents would have some control over you."

"Hey, I told you there was nothing wrong with that! You're just jealous because it wasn't you." Black star argued and pointed at himself. Soul and Maka watched back and forth as they continued arguing about who lost their virginity first.

"Hey! Hey! Guys! I don't give a damn about who slept with a girl first. They're not competition. It's not a smart idea to fight over something like that with a girl standing right here anyways. Besides we all know Black Star slept with more than one girl in one night." Soul tried to stop them from fighting.

"Soul that's no helping your case. Girls are _not_ something to just sleep with then throw out. We're not competition either." Maka yelled over the boys voices. They all turned to her quietly.

"I'm gonna go get a room before Black star pisses me off even more." Kid walked off with his hands clenched to his sides.

"Good idea Kid! We'll be there in a minute!" Black Star shouted with a thumb in the air. Maka wrapped her arms around herself and walked off in Kids direction. As soon as she was out of hearing range Soul turned to Black star spoke up.

"What hell is wrong with you?"

"What'd I do?" Soul shook his head and glared at him. Kid walked back out with his hands in his pockets and a frown on his face.

"Maka said she'll take care of the room. I apologize for my behavior earlier. Black star was just being the same ass he's always been as a kid."

"Apology accepted Kid! Hey, why don't we let Maka have a little time to herself and we can go-," Soul threw a hand over his mouth.

"I am not going out drinking Black Star. I have to get to my mom's house _sober_ and you have to drive back home after all of this. I don't think Kid would like you to be hung-over and driving." Soul glanced at Kid and Kid shook his head.

"Besides, I have something to do tonight." Soul took his hand over of Black stars face and receive odd looks from Kid and Black Star, "What?"

"And what do you have planned to night?" Kid asked in-between laughs. Black Star just chuckled and placed his hands on his hips.

"Nothing important to you guys." Soul smiled slyly and turned around to face the opposite way. Black Star placed a hand on his shoulder and spun him around.

"You just said you have to get to your moms house sober." Kid said before Black Star said anything rash about Souls secret.

"Yeah, I know what I said. I said sober, not untouched?" Souls grin grew bigger as Black Star and Kid realized what he was talking about.

"Your gonna get in so much trouble for this with Maka, Soul…" Kid stated as he was being dragged along by Black Star.

"Yea… but we need some money and she's tired. I assume she wanted some time to herself for once." Soul said as they walked up the steps. Someone at the doors opened it for them and smiled. Kid straightened his suit and looked around.

"We shouldn't be here Soul…"

"Stop your worrying Kid. We'll get in and out quickly. I know my way around this house it was mine once."

"Yea but the owners are throwing a party. They'll notice us one: because they've never seen our faces and two: were under dressed." Kid continued to complain as Black star walked off to the food table in the corner.

"Then I think it's time we got searching for some clothes then." as Soul said he shoved his hands in his jacket pockets. Kid followed Soul but kept his eyes watching around him as if he was a criminal.

"Hey! I know you!" Soul and Kid froze where they were and Soul turned on his heel. Black star stopped his hand in mid air holding a turkey wind in front on his mouth.

"Uh… yea I… guess you do." Kid face palmed and shook his head as Soul walked past him.

"Yeah I do. You're that Evans boy whose parents sold the house to us."

"The one and only. Uh- Soul." He held out his hand for the host to shake. The man ignored Souls hand and wrapped his hand around his shoulder and threw his other hand in the air with a glass.

"Ladies and gentle men… Evans is in the house!" Soul smiled at this. The dude was completely wasted. It was perfect; they could get what they wanted and leave without a problem. Kid raised his eyebrows as Soul looked in his eyes.

"Come Soul, have a drink or two. It's the least I can do to thank you for giving us the house!" the man began to pull Soul in the opposite direction he wanted to go.

"W-well… I have to find my-,"

"Nonsense! They can come to." The man quickly said as he took another drink of his wine. Soul sighed and let the man take him. Kid followed them a few feet behind.

"Black Star! Hey dude! You have to try this!" Soul shouted downing another cup.

'_sober huh? Great…'_ Kid thought as he watched his two friends start downing drinks.

"Soul, what about what we came here for?" Kid kneeled down next to him and laid a hand on his shoulder.

"Right, right, give me a sec ka. Lemme finish this bottle." Kid snagged the drink out of his hand.

"No more drinking Soul. We need to leave before Maka finds out were gone. Your gonna be in trouble just by the way you smell already, you don't need to get in anymore for going back to the motel wasted." He helped Soul up onto his feet and waved Black Star to follow.

"IMA COMIN KID!" Kid held Soul up as they made their way up the stairs of the house. Black Star still followed with a handful of food and a glass of wine.

"Which way is it?" Soul looked both ways and pointed to the right.

"It should be three doors down. If not we go across the hall." Soul stood up by himself and opened the door. Kid walked in after him and looked around the room as Soul walked to the closet.

"This is your old room wasn't it? Why are we back here?

"Because," Souls voice sounded to struggle as he pulled something out of the closet, "I never trusted my parents with my money." He said as he kicked a safe out from under a bunch of clothes.

"Oh." Was all Kid could say as he watched soul opened it and sat down on the floor next to him.

"I think it's all here. 2, 3, and 4- yeah it's still all here." Soul smiled as he stood up.

"We need to find a bag or something." Soul said as he looked around the room.

"We have pockets. How much do you have?" Soul raised his eyebrows and looked between the safe and Kid.

"I _honestly_ don't think we'll be able to fit 4 grand into our pockets Kid."

"4 grand! Holy shit!"

"Yeah, holy shit. It took me almost four years to save this."

"What did you get like a thousand a year or something?"

"No. I had a job. And I got paid for chores and… other… stuff." Kid grabbed the blanket off the bed and shoved it in Souls hands.

"We need to go, before Black star gets us in trouble." The two of them started shoving the money on to the blanket and tying it in the corners into a bag. Soul slung the make shift bag over his shoulder and they started to quickly walk back down stairs to retrieve Black Star.

"Yo Black Star! Let's go!" Soul shouted at the blue haired drunk boy as he made his way down the steps. They ran out the front door and to Black stars car before anyone saw them.

* * *

><p>AN okay... so whatcha guys think so far? 4 grand is a lot to save over four years it makes me wonder what soul had to do to get that... 0_o read and reveiw!


	10. Chapter 10

"Soul?" Maka walked out of the motel and walked up to there the bike was. She looked around the area for any signs of him and his friends, but there was nothing.

"That stupid, ignorant- Gah!" She screamed as saw Black Stars car was missing.

"So much for staying sober until you got to your moms." Kid sighed as he pushed Black Star into the passenger seat and out of the drivers.

"Hey! It's my car. I drive!"

"Not when your drunk Black Star." Soul chuckled in the back seat, leaning his head back on the seat.

"How many drinks did you have Soul?" he sat up and looked at kid in the mirror.

"Enough. That's for sure." Black Star leaned his head against the window and squinted outside.

"Guys…" Soul and Kid stopped talking and turned their attention towards Black Star, "Were _fuckin_ geniuses!"

"Why… exactly are we…" Kid didn't really want to repeat what Black Star just said.

"Fucking geniuses?" Soul finished Kids sentence.

"Because! Don't ya see? We have over four grand, a car _and_ no girls to tell us what to not do! We should go to California and go to Vegas!"

"No. no. no. no. no. no. no. no, I have to get to my mom's house before she freaks. I'm already in trouble for running away. I'm not getting in anymore trouble for gambling under 18. more or less drinking under aged." Soul argued against Black Star suggestion.

"I'm with Soul on this one Black Star. It's not a very good idea to run off with this kind of money."

"Hey, that _money_ is mine. I get to decide what to do with it and I've made my decision." Soul crossed his arms over the blanket next to him, guarding it from Black Star.

"Come on Soul. What happened to you? Did Maka get to you?"

"No!"

"Yea she did."

"No she didn't!"

"Guys?"

"She totally did get to you…"

"GUYS!" Kid shouted over both Soul and Black Star and stopped the car, "Were back…" Soul gulped and Black Star slid down in his seat, "And Maka doesn't look to happy…" Soul grabbed the blanket and hopped out of the car.

"Hey… Maka." He said casually as he slung the bag over his shoulder.

"Where were you? Its 3 in the morning!" Soul was shocked at how early it was already.

"Really? Wow… well, I have a solution to our financial problems for now." Maka raised her eyebrow as Soul walked away and up to his motorcycle by his bag. Maka followed him.

"Maybe we should stay in the car?" Kid suggested to Black Star as he locked his door.

"Yea, we should stay in the car." Black Star nodded his head and rolled his window up slowly. Soul kneeled down and unzipped the duffle bag.

"Really?" Maka asked sarcastically as Soul untied the blanket corners and started throwing the money in the bag.

"Holy shit soul. What'd you guys do? Rob a bank?" Maka grabbed one of the stacks of money and examined it.

"No. we… stopped at my old place. I had a safe in my closet." Soul said trying not to look Maka in the eyes.

"Why do you… smell funny? Did you drink? Did Black Star and Kid drink to?" Soul stood up and sighed, looking at Maka.

"We had a couple drinks Maka. What's the big deal?"

"The big deal is you're not supposed to be drinking. You're supposed to be going to your mom's house like we planned."

"We are. I was just taking care of our problem! Which is solved now." Soul threw his hands on her shoulders and looked her in the eyes.

"I came because you said we were going straight to your mom's house. Not going out to drink!" Soul smiled. She sighed and crossed her arms.

"I'm sorry."

* * *

><p>AN Sorry i had to cut it short.. i've been busy... chopping down... trees O.O. yeah, the trees are gonna die! im going to start updateing sometimes late at night so... keep an eye out!


	11. Chapter 11

"What do you think they're talking about?" Black Star asked as he was slouched in his seat peeking out the window.

"Who knows…? Black Star we shouldn't get into his business anymore. He's… changed since we last saw him. He's not the same." Kid rested his hands on the wheel.

"What are you saying Kid? He's our best friend." Black Star turned to him and snapped.

"Look at him Black Star." Soul smiled and looked down at the ground.

"I'm sorry Maka."

"Don't go running off again without me please. I'm afraid you'll leave me here." Maka giggled. He shook his head and walked over to the car tapping on Black Stars window. Black Star jumped and screamed at the top of his lungs hugging Kids arm.

"Star', open up." Black star relaxed and opened the door.

"What's up Soul? Are you in trouble with your girl friend?" Soul sighed and leaned against the door.

"First: she's not my girl friend. And no I'm not in 'trouble'. She not my mom. We leave in a couple hours. Maka said we should get some sleep though."

"Soul? I'm gonna go… call my mom. Tell her I'm alright." Maka pointed back to the hotel.

"Kay." Kid turned off the car and stepped out. Black Star pushed Soul out of the way and jumped out at Souls feet.

"You sure she's not your girl friend?" Soul looked at him and closed the car door.

"Yes I'm sure." Soul walked off and into the building. Black Star looked across the hood of the car at Kid. Kid just shrugged his shoulders and followed Soul.

"Mama? No I'm just calling to tell you- no!" Maka sighed and sat down on the bed. Soul walked in and closed the door quietly behind his back. Maka shifted her eyes to him and back at her hand in her lap. Soul tried his best to be quiet as he slipped off his shoes and walked over to the bed next her. Maka furred her eye brows and watched him.

"No Mama! I don't think he would- I know, but- okay… were in Pennsylvania mom. I know that's far but tomorrow we'll be at his mom's house." Maka twirled her hair in her other hand and watched her feet. Soul held out his hand for the phone and mouthed 'let me talk to her.' Maka shook her head no and Soul tried grabbing the phone out of her hand and they both ended up falling onto the floor.

"Soul! Hang on mom- what is wrong with you?" Maka cover the phone with her hand.

"Let me talk to her for a sec." he held out his hand and Maka sighed handing it over.

"Good morning miss Albarn. Yeah, I know… what? I won't. You know me. Well- you don't, but I won't do that. Hey, okay, well I'm gonna give Maka back the phone cause it looks like she's about to murder me with her hands." Maka snatched the phone back and slapped Soul on the back of his head.

"I'll call you later mama okay. Bye." She hung up the phone and set it down on the bed. Soul stared at her and started backing away like he knows what's next.

"Soul! You idiot!" Maka shouted as he hopped on the bed laughing.

"Oh man, Maka. Your moms so paranoid! Why would she think I would do that? I'm 15. I don't do that unlike most guys!" Maka threw the pillow at him and sat down on the bed.

"Yeah, but after my father, I wouldn't blame her for being like that." Souls smiled slowly left his face and he dropped the pillow on the bed.

"Maka…"

"What?"

"Your father…? Did he-,"

"I don't want to talk about him okay? I don't even want to call him my father anymore…" Soul crawled next to Maka on the bed and sat cross legged, taking a deep breath.

"That should make two of us then." Maka looked over her shoulder at him and smiled sadly.

"Where Black Star and Kid?" Maka asked breaking the awkward silence between the two of them.

"Kid said something about it not being 'healthy' sleeping in the same room with four people, so he got an extra room for him and Black Star."

"Your friends are weird…"

"Yeah, I know…" Maka moved back so she was next to Soul and turned to face him, "What about you? You said you were from-,"

"Washington. Not the capitol, just… Washington."

"Right, isn't it always raining there?" Maka shook her head and bit her lip. Soul chuckled and fiddled with his socks on his feet. Maka looked around the room for something to distract herself as the silence took over again. _'Why was it so awkward now? It wasn't like this the rest of the trip so… why now?_'

"Maka," Soul whispered, "I-uh-," Maka turned her attention to Soul. He leaned forward and quickly closed the gap between them before Maka could protest.

* * *

><p>An ooohhh... a cliffy? What do you guys think so far? I will update probably tomorrow morning, but i wont be on here for a couple days cause i have to go to a wedding and a birthday party and blah blah blah... stuff i hate doing. i hate being in dresses, thats my number one flaw... read and reveiw people!


	12. Chapter 12

A/N OH MY GOD! Sorry for updating SOOOOOOO late! You know... first 2 weeks of high school sucks! i have classes on the opposite sides of campus. by the end of my senior year i'll be a marathon runner... well, sorry if its alittle short, i have homework and bleh... read and reveiw people!

* * *

><p>Soul pulled back from the kiss and closed his eyes. Maka cleared her throat and un crossed her legs and rested her elbows on her knees.<p>

"You know what, uh- I'm just gonna go… sleep in the other room with the guys." Soul slid off the bed and started the put his shoes on. Maka turned her head towards him and sighed.

"No. you-you don't have to. Just… sleep over there. On… the… other side of the room." Soul turned and looked around where she was pointing and dropped his shoes.

"Are you sure? I mean its-,"

"It's fine Soul. Good night." Maka slid under the covers and laid down facing the wall opposite from Soul and the door.

"O…kay." He bit his cheek and threw himself on the couch in the corner of the room.

"Maybe we should have stayed in their room Kid. Who knows what they could be doing in there." Black Star said from the floor beside the bed. Kid sat up and looked dead ahead of him with anger in his eyes.

"Black Star. Be _quiet_. Who cares what they're doing. I don't care what they're doing and neither should you. Just go to _sleep_." The let himself fall back down onto the pillows and pulled the covers over his face.

"Sorry…" Black Star placed his hands behind his head and closed his eyes only to open back up suddenly, "What if they're leaving us!?" Black Star gasped and sat up with his hands clawing the sides of his head.

"I'm going to their room. _Goodnight_ Black star." Kid jumped out of the bed and slammed the door closed behind him. He walked next door to Soul and Maka's room and knocked on the door repeatedly.

"Maka? Soul?" Soul opened one eye and growled. Maka opened the door after she fought her way through the blankets and pillows on the bed.

"Hi Kid. What's wrong?"

"Black Star won't shut up. That's what's wrong. May I sleep in here?" Maka looked back at Soul and stepped aside for him.

"Sure." She closed the door and turned around to watch Kid fall flat on the floor face first onto the pillow. Soul turned around and looked at him with a confused look on his face.

"You can have the…bed…" Maka stopped talking and sat on the bed and watched as the two fell back asleep. Soul flopped onto his back and put his hands behind his head and Kid didn't move an inch from where he landed. Maka decided to take this opportunity to call her mom back without any interruptions. She grabbed the phone and stepped outside of the room.

"Come on, come _on_. Pick up the damn phone…" Maka clutched her hand close to her chest as she held the phone to her ear pacing back and forth in front of the room.

"_Hello?" _Maka's eyes brightened.

"Mama! Sorry I hung up earlier…"

"_Oh, Maka, what happened?"_

_"_Don't… ask. Were leaving in a couple hours. I think New York is a few hours away, so… we're almost there."

"_That's great. It must be nice to travel across the states. But I still think it was wrong to just run off like that Maka. If you asked I might have said yes and I would have gone with you two… why did Soul leave anyways?"_ Maka hesitated before she answered.

"Uh… He said something about his father being an ass or something." Maka's mother stayed quiet on the other line, "Mama?"

"_Yes… an _ass…_ he's very nice, Souls father. I don't know why he would say such a thing. He's very classy if you ask me." _Maka gapped at this.

"Uh… mom, are you sure that's his father you're talking about?" Maka leaned on the wall and put her free hand in her pocket.

"_James. Yes Maka I'm sure. He said he misses Soul. He's over here right now actually. Go get Soul his father wants to talk to him."_ Maka furred her eyebrows as she heard Souls father on the phone.

"_Where's Soul, Maka? Let me talk to that boy please?" _

"He's sleeping." She snapped at him, "I don't think he wants to talk to you anyways."

"_Oh alright. Then I can talk to you. Your mothers very nice. She-,"_

"Stay away from my mother." Maka bounced off the wall.

"_Okay okay no need to panic. Go get Soul, please?" _Maka sighed and hung up the phone.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N Okay! So... I know i havent been on here in like, FOREVER! I appoligize for that. I truly do. Between High School homework and my AP World History homework... it was REALLY **REALLY** hard to write this. But because i just now finished all of my homework for this week... I aam going to try and finish this story like i keep promising you guys. **READ AND REVEIW! **Oh, one more thing...** im thinking when im done with finishing all my stories i should write a zombie apocolypse Soul Eater story.**

* * *

><p>Maka hesitated as she held the phone a couple inches from her ear. She opened the door and stopped as she saw Souls sleeping form on the couch. Maka walked over to him, stepping over Kid and tapped him on the shoulder.<p>

"Soul…" he turned his head and squinted his eyes at her.

"What? I'm sleeping." He turned back over and pulled the blanket over his shoulder. Maka shook her head and jolted his shoulder, turning him around to face her.

"Here" She held the phone in his face. Soul's eyes widened by the sudden object up in his face and he grabbed it from her hand.

"Hello?" Soul asked through the phone as he raised an eyebrow at Maka.

"_Soul… what the hell?"_ Soul sat up and leaned on his knees.

"Oh god…. What do you want James?"

"_Dad. And I don't want anything from you. In fact, you already did me a favor." _Soul sneered as he listened to his father laugh on the other line.

"That would be…?"

"_An opportunity to get back out into the world! I don't have to worry about you anymore, knowing your going to your bitch of a mother; I don't have to support you at all." _Soul sighed and tried to keep his temper down.

"W-what _support_? What in the world are you going to do? You haven't worked in… years!" Maka stepped back as Soul stood up and started walking towards the door, grabbing his jacket on his way. Maka followed him quickly, biting her thumb. They stepped outside the room and she closed the door behind her.

"What money? You can't even pay the bills without me." Soul turned towards Maka as he listened to his father practically yelling into the phone.

"You leave her out of this. Maka's mother isn't involved and never will be." Before his father could respond, Soul hung up the phone and let his arm drop to his side.

"Soul…-," Maka began but was stopped when Soul hugged her tightly. Maka slowly brought her arms around him and relaxed.

"My father's mean to me." he said laughing slightly. Maka giggled and leaned her head on his shoulder.

"So is mine." Soul pulled back and looked her in the eyes.

"What?" Maka asked as he smiled, "I'm going to slap you if you keep staring at me like that."

"We finally have something in common."

"Oh, do we?"

"We both hate out fathers guts." Soul said jokingly. Maka punched his arm and laughed.

Kid pushed himself up off the floor and looked around the room for Soul and Maka. He yawned loudly and took out his phone from his pocket and dial Black Stars number.

The blue hair idiot sat up quickly and jumped out of the bed with his muscles tense. He realized it was just his phone ringing and picked it up off the floor.

"Hello? Who the hell is calling me at 3 in the morning?" Black Star placed his hand on his hip and frowned.

"Star. First: its 4:30 in the morning, second: don't cuss at me and thirdly: Maka and Soul aren't in the room with me." Kid quickly responded with his monotone voice.

"Oh… hahahaah they ditched you! But their gone… so I guess that's a… what do you call that?" he asked.

"A problem since were supposed to take them to Souls mother."

"Look, Kid they probably just went out for a walk. Like you told me earlier, don't worry about them. I've completely forgot about them so can you."Black star smiled and

Soul and Maka sat down on the steps of the motel in silence. Maka wrapped her arms around her knees and rested her chin on top of them. Soul had his elbows on his knees and he looked up to the dark sky.

"I don't really know why I, uh, asked you to come with me that day." Soul sighed and sat upright, "spur of the moment I guess." He rubbed his hands together between his knees and kept his eyes up at the sky.

"I have no idea why I _agreed_ to come." Maka half laughed.

"Well, I sure know why I came. I have a… problem running from my fears, and my-,"

"Your dads your only fear." Maka finished his sentence.

"Exactly." Soul bit his cheek and watched his hands fumble with themselves. Maka didn't know what to say anymore… Soul isn't as tough as he wants be.

"When, uh, my dad first started cheating on my mom, he… said she was just a friend." Maka took a deep breath, "I saw him kiss her on her cheek and my heart _sunk_ so low in my chest…"

"You don't have to talk about it Maka, I was just-,"

"I know, but I want to. I think it'd help it I told someone." She looked up at him and smiled. Soul opened his mouth to say but something but hesitated.

"Sometimes it better to hold something's in. it keeps you stable."

"Are you sure? Because you sure don't hold anything in and your still pretty stable…" they laughed for a while.

"Maka I-um, I li-," he was stopped short when he heard Black Stars booming voice behind them.

"There you guys are! Kid says we should leave now, we have to get back home before we start to get missed." Maka and Soul turned around and looked up the stairs to him and Kid.

"Right. Of _course…_" Soul rolled his eyes and mumbled under his breath, standing up.


	14. Chapter 14

As they drove along the road behind Black Stars car, Maka sat behind Soul with her hands clutched to the seat with her trying to keep a fair amount of space between the two of them. After what happened last night, she wasn't so sure about him not liking her.

"We should almost be there right?" Soul asked over his shoulder. Maka, who was trying to be as far away from him as possible, had to lean in closer to him in order to hear his question.

"What?" he rolled his eyes in irritation, "I'm sorry I could hear you?"

"I said we should almost be there right? Why are you on the edge of the seat, Maka? Your gonna fall off the bike." He turned back around facing the road.

Maka sighed to herself and slide back down the seat so she wasn't completely on the edge. They passed a sign that said:

**New York  
>Population: 8,244,910<strong>

"Shouldn't we stop for gas soon? This things running on fumes…" Maka looked over Souls shoulder at the gauge.

"With what money exactly?"

"The… money you probably robbed a bank with the other day." Soul frowned at her smart comment.

"That's for emergencies only Maka, I told you that." She narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms.

"And being stranded in the middle of Pennsylvania isn't an emergency?!" Maka almost threw her arms up in frustration, but caught herself and flung her arms around Souls torso.

"When we run out, we'll just hop into Stars car. No biggy. Besides, why should I pay for gas, it's not my motorcycle." Soul sped up closer to Black Star and Kid.

"And how are you going to get them to stop?" Maka closed her eyes and stuck her tongue out.

"You know, you act like such a child sometimes Maka!"

"And your perfect?!" Maka let go of his torso and crossed her arms. Soul slowed the bike down and pulled it over on the side of the road.

"At least my father didn't use me to pay the bills!" Maka shouted at him. Soul sat on the bike facing forward ignoring her. She got off the bike and huffed.

"My father has nothing to do with this Maka! He did what he could! What about you? Your father _used_ you. He _used_ you Maka. And you didn't want to talk about it with someone. You never told anyone. You didn't do anything to stop it, because you were afraid." Soul turned around on the seat and looked her in the eyes.

"H-how do you know that?"

"It's written all over you. I've lived through it. It's not that hard to tell." He snapped and kicked the dirt beneath his feet. Maka didn't say anything; she just stood there staring at Souls feet with tears forming in her eyes.

"I know why I came with you now. You were _nice, _and didn't have a single worry in the world. I was stupid enough to believe that you were-," Soul closed his eyes as she spoke. Maka wrapped her arm around herself and took in a deep breath.

"I trusted you. First impressions are everything right?" she sunk to her knees and let a tear fall down her cheek.

"Maka I'm sorry. I shouldn't have taken it that far. I'm tired. I haven't eaten in days."

"Neither have I! I-I stay up listening to you talk about your- past life or some shit like that! Instead, I could have been sleeping, and have a full stomach back at home."

"I said I'm sorry! What else do you want from me Maka? I can't just magically poof you back home!" Soul threw his hands up in the air.

"Why do you think they stopped?" Black Star asked, leaning on the hood of the car on the side of the road.

"I don't know." Kid stayed in the car in his seat with his head in his hands, "all I know is that is over 100 degrees and they need to hurry up."

"What if they ran out of gas? Should we go back for 'em? I mean it would be faster that just sitting here." He bounced off the car and opened the driver's door, "Whatcha think Kid? Should we?"

"Anything to get out of this heat would be perfectly fine with me." Black Star sat down and started the car, "Let's go!" they turned around and drove back for Soul and Maka.

"I can't. Even though it would be useful right now, it's impossible!" he turned on his heel and faced Maka with his arms held out. Maka stayed quiet for a while and looked up at him.

"What were you going to say? Before we left the hotel?" Soul let his eye drift off to the horizon.

"Nothing."

"Before Black Star interrupted you."

"It wasn't important. Why are you changing the subject?" he shifted his feet and stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"Because I don't want to fight anymore. I know you're used to fighting, but I'm nowhere near used to it. So I'm done fighting with you Soul." Maka stood up off the ground and dusted her pants off.

"I was going to say i-," Black Star honked the horn on his car, interrupting Soul once more.

"Are you gonna get in or what?" Kid kicked the door open and held out a hand for Maka to get in the back of the car. Soul grabbed his bag by the motorcycle and followed Maka into the back of the car.

"So… why'd you guys stop?" Maka and Soul both looked out the opposite windows, "Or don't answer me. that's fine to." Black Star stopped talking.

"Ha! Look at that! We're in New York City!"Black Star shouted as they pasted the first couple of buildings.


	15. Chapter 15

Maka looked out the window around her as they drove through the buildings. Soul hugged his bag to his chest and closed his eyes taking in a deep breath.

"Your mom lives near the New York Harbor. So we'll have to stop for directions." Black Star said as he drove.

"You need a little more than directions if you ask me…" Kid commented, crossing his arms. Black Star threw a glare in his direction and cussed him out under his breath. Soul watched Maka as she stared up out the window to the buildings. She turned back and smiled.

"I've never seen buildings that tall before." She half laughed and quickly looked back out the window.

"I used to live in one of the top floors of those buildings before I moved in with my dad." Soul released his grip on the bag and stretched his hands over his head, "Hey, how is it that you two know where my mom _lives_?" he paused waiting for an answer.

"Uh-well-," Kid started.

"I'm just asking because you know, that's a little weird." Soul interrupted Kid.

"Since you left you mom needed someone to talk to." Black Star finished for Kid. Soul bit his cheek and furred his eyebrows.

"My mom… need someone to talk to. She's very capable of leaving her house and talk to civilization."

"Smart-ass…" Black Star rolled his eyes.

"Hey, at least they know where she is. Without them, we'd be completely lost. In New York!" Maka commented. Soul couldn't argue with that. Without the two freaks they _ would_ be lost. Yet, that seems perfectly fine to him. He'd rather be lost, than be with his father still. He leaned over to Maka.

"I still don't understand why you came with Me." she looked at him with a small smile on his face and shrugged.

"Neither do I." Soul chuckled and covered his face with his bag. Black Star slowed the car down on the side of the road and turned around.

"I'm lost. Who knows where the harbor is?" Maka cleared her throat.

"Black Star, the whole purpose of us coming with you was because you knew where the harbor _was._ Not for you to ask us where it is." She rested her chin on the seat back in front of her.

"Switch me Star. I might as well save you from freaking out." Kid opened the car door and stepped out. Black Star slid over to the passenger seat and Kid sat down in the driver's seat, resting his hands on the wheel. He sat there for a while staring at his hands and biting his lip. It dawned on Soul that Kid didn't know what he was doing. He took a breath in and asked,

"Kid, do you even know how to drive?" kid opened his mouth to say something, but closed it and shook his head.

"But it's worth giving it a try." Soul threw himself back on the seat and took in a deep breath turning out the window.

"Great. By this time, we might never make it to my moms." Maka unbuckled her seat belt and climbed over the front seat and sat between Black Star and Kid.

"Let me see you phone." She held her hand out towards Kid. Kid hesitated and dug in his pocket for it.

"Why do you want my-," she took his phone and started going through it, "And she's going through my contacts." Black Star chuckled lowly to himself and Soul smirked, leaning in towards the front.

"Here" She shoved the phone in Souls face.

"Why must you shove phones in my face all the time?"

"Call her. She can come pick us up." He took the phone and put it up to his ear. Everyone waited and watched as Soul held the phone to his ear.

He dropped his arms slowly and hung up the phone, "She's… not answering. Look, guys thanks a lot. I think Maka and I can find our way from here." Soul handed Kid back his phone.

"We're not just going to leave you two here in the middle of the city-,"

"We'll be fine Kid." Maka interrupted him. He looked back and forth between Soul and Maka before answering.

"I guess, this is goodbye again then?" Black Star finally spoke up. Soul ducked his head and, bit his lip. Kid turned around and put his hands on the wheel, huffing as he did so.

"See ya when the world goes to hell, ya uptight freak?" Soul asked Kid placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Ha, I guess we'll find out." Maka said goodbye and got out of the car with her bag.

"Star?" Soul looked over as he and Kid traded places once more.

"Later." He shook his hand and got out of the car. Soul threw his bag on the ground and closed the car door. Black Star started the car and waved as they turned around and started to drive back home.

Maka rocked back and forth on her feet.

"Well, we're back on our feet." Soul said as he started walking.

"It's better than crossing the whole country." Maka followed him with her bag slung over her shoulder.


	16. Chapter 16

A/N Okay guys... I know its been a while since I've been updating stuff, but i updated two chapters in the corse of three days durring the creation of some _**VERY**_ boring essays for my lovely English class about some book called Animal Farm. i can give my oppinion about it on here right? well if so, IT SUCKS. i dont mix well with politics... well i think im going to start the last chapter of this story and then start a Christmas Soul Eater story? Anybody heard of His Favorite Christmas Story by Capital Lights? its a really good song... i think im going to base the story off of that song... go look it up on Youtube. ANYWAYS... (see i get side tracked)... ENOY THE STORY!

* * *

><p>"Where are we heading?" Maka slightly jogged next to Soul to keep up with him. Soul shook his head and switched his bag to his other shoulder.<p>

"Towards the harbor… I think." He stopped and held his arm out, causing Maka to run into it. Soul, completely unaware of his surroundings, started walking into the middle of the street towards a building. Maka's eyes widened and she tried to stop him by pulling on his wrist.

"Soul! That's a street! Not an empty road!" he didn't listen to her and that cause Maka to follow him across the street.

"I know it was a street, I was watching for cars 'mother'." Maka rolled her eyes at his smart comment. When they reached the other side Soul stopped in front of a building and looked up at the big sign that hung in the air.

"My mom used to work here when I was little. She would take me all the way to the top, just so I could look down at the streets." Maka looked down at the doors and turned

"Do you think she still works there?" Soul shrugged and took Maka's hand.

"Only one way to find out, right?" Maka glanced down at their hands in shock. She left a small smile creep up on her face as Soul started to pull her into the building. Letting go of her hand Soul looked around the interior of the building in amazement, "I forgot how big this place actually was." Maka laughed and looked in the direction where Soul was standing. He wasn't there though. '_He really needs to stop doing that…' _Maka thought as she walked up to the counter where he was standing.

"Uh, excuse me?" he stood on his toes and leaned his weight on the top of the desk. The lady nearly dropped her cup that was in her hand and stood up.

"My! Look who it is! You've grown so much since I last saw you!" she walked around the desk and stood in front of Soul. Soul just stood there as the lady continued to ask how he's been.

"Uh… look lady I don't know you, or at least I think I don't… I need to know if someone still works here." Sol took a step back, backing into Maka, causing her to push him forward.

"Right, of course you don't remember me. You were so little back then. I'm Nancy. I used to look after you when your mom worked Soul." His eyes widened in realization and smiled.

"I remember you! You're the one who gave cookies everyday! I'm looking for my mom. Does she still work here?" Maka stood next Soul awkwardly as he carried on a conversation between the lady Nancy.

"She's upstairs working actually. Who's this pretty lady?" Soul looked towards Maka and back to Nancy.

"Maka. This used to be my old… uh, babysitter I guess you could call her." he told Nancy and turned to Maka to explain who the lady was.

"Nice to meet you Maka. I'll be right back to get your mother." She reached over the desk to shake Maka's hand and turned to walk away. Soul leaned on the desk with his hands in his pockets, looking at Maka.

"What?" she dropped her bag to the floor and rolled her eyes. He shook his head and smiled.

"Nothing. Are you ready to meet my mom?" she crossed her arms.

"After meeting your father, I'm not entirely sure…"

"She's the complete opposite of my father Maka okay. She's gonna love you." Soul bounced off the desk and nodded his head. She smiled a small smile and fumbled with her hands.

"I hope so… hey, since Black Star isn't here to interrupt you anymore… what were you going to say?" Soul sighed and looked away.

"I don't want to say it anymore. Now that I thought about it, its- it's stupid." He half laughed and kicked the floor with the toe of his foot.

"What was it? Come on Soul, it had to b e important if you tried telling me three times." He shook his head as she spoke trying to get her off topic.

"Nope. I can wait to say it." Maka huffed and crossed her arms, leaning back against to desk. Soul yawned and threw his head back,

"I'm sooo…. Tired! I'm going to pass out on my mom's bed and sleep for a thousand years…" he let his words drift off in the air as Maka giggled and turned around and buried her head in her arms on top of the desk. Soul rested his elbows on the desk and sighed loudly.

"Where's Nancy? I hungry. I wonder if she still has cookies." Soul looked over his shoulders at her desk.

"I don't think she'll give you anything Soul." Maka's voice was muffled by the sleeves of her shirt.

"Soul?!" both Maka and Soul perked up at the sound of another foreign voice. He bounced up off the desk and let his bag drop off his shoulder without thinking.

"Mom…" he smiled and ran up to hug her. She tightly wrapped her arms around him and buried her head in his shoulder.

"Oh, look at you! You're so big!" she shook his in her grasp and smiled. Soul let go of her but was still being held onto by her and had to physically pry her off of him.

"Mom. This is Maka. She came with me when I left dad. I'm still trying to figure out why though." She clasped her hands on her chest and walked up to stand in front of Maka.

"You are so beautiful… it's so nice to meet you Maka. Why would you leave your house to go with this raggedy unkempt mess of boy?" Maka choked out a laugh and let Souls mother hug her. She glanced at Soul who had a sucker in his hands from Nancy and watched it like it was sacred or something.

"Soul, how come you didn't tell me you had a girlfriend who was so committed to you, that she would leave her own home to come with you?" Soul choked on the sucker and took it out of his mouth.

"Uh, no Mrs. Evans-," Soul held his hand out to stop her from saying anything.

"She is NOT my girlfriend mom. Okay? She's just a really good friend who I met like three weeks ago." Soul bobbed his head, counting off weeks and looking up.

"Okay, sorry I said anything. I didn't know it was going to cause such a fuss between you two." She held her hands up in defense. Soul stuck the suck back in his mouth and picked up his bag.

"Nancy, can you tell I had to leave a little early? I really have to get these two back to my house to get some showers. You two really stink." Soul slowly lifted up his arm and quickly took in a whiff and set his arm back down like nothing happened. Maka looked down her body and furred her eyebrows in confusion.


	17. Chapter 17

A/N Okay! Last chapter guys! AH! Im finally free of stories to catch up on! the onther ones i didnt finish because either there just coming along as i get ideas OR... im waiting for some people to help write the next chapters... SO... HERE IT IS! I have one favor to ask my readers and fans though, if you coulld, PLEASE! PLease go to my profile and answer the poll question before the 7th of december! i need an answer by then. READ AND REVEIW PEOPLE!

* * *

><p>"You two should have called me. I could have got on the plane and picked both of you up. But NO, instead you had to travel across the country by yourselves? I can't believe…" Soul and Maka tuned out Souls mother as she ranted about how dangerous and careless that was. They slowed their pace to the parking garage so they were a little ways behind her.<p>

"I stink? Uh…. That's not how I wanted to meet your mom…" Maka started to worry. Soul chuckled lightly and shoved his hands in his pockets.

"Relax Maka. My mom's totally cool about stuff. Unlike my dad, she doesn't hold grudges that easily." He shrugged her comments off with a smirk. Maka sighed and rolled her eyes as she shifted her bag on her shoulder.

"Alright, you two. Put your stuff in the trunk. I have to go run upstairs. I apparently forgot some important papers in my office. Stay here. I'll be back." She walked past Soul and kissed him on the forehead before rushing back into the building. Soul closed his eye that was on the side that she kissed and cringed. Maka giggled at his surprise and set her stuff in the truck like she was told. Soul stood there looking at his feet with a blank look on his face.

"Soul?" he looked up at Maka with his eyes wide and let a small smile crawl on his face.

"I'm fine Maka."

"I wasn't going to ask you were okay. I was going to tell you to put your stuff down." She leaned on the back of the car and looked at him with concern, "_are_ you alright?" he let his bag slide off his shoulder and carelessly shrugged his shoulders without making eye contact with her.

"I'm fine. I told you that already." He cleared his throat and threw his bag in the back. He put both his hands on the rim on the trunk and looked inside, leaning all his weight on his arms. Sighing loudly after a while he turned around to face Maka and shook his head.

"I'm not fine Maka." He bit his bottom lip and stared off into space, "I'm- I don't know anymore. It's like I've lost my damn mind but it's still here at the same time. I'm confused about how I'm feeling right now and it's like I'm stuck in the middle of-," His mind snapped. Soul exploded into a rant to himself right in front of Maka. But he stopped as soon as she hugged him tightly. His eyes widened and he gasped as she wrapped her arms around him. Maka buried her face in his chest and closed her eyes. Soul dropped his arms that were hanging in mid-air and dropped them to his sides.

Maka pulled back from her hug and rested her hands on his shoulders, "You need a hug." Soul shifted his eyes from the ground behind Maka to her green eyes. He took in a breath and half laughed.

"Yeah… a hug…" Maka smiled warmly and let her arms drop off his shoulders.

"Your mom should be back soon. We should get-,"

"I like you Maka." Soul blurted out. Looking back at the ground Maka saw a quite visible shade of blush on his cheeks. Maka took a step back from the sudden burst and blinked, "That's what I've been trying to say back at the hotel, and on the road. I didn't know how to tell you so I-I waited. Instead of telling you later, I started think if that was a good Idea or not. It could ruin the relationship we had- have now and you're really the only friend I have besides Black Star and Kid." Soul explained as Maka crossed her arms and bit her lip. Before Maka could respond, they heard the clack of heels that belonged to Soul's mother and they both looked over. Soul put on a fake smile as he looked at his mom and put his hands in his pockets.

She walked to the driver's door and unlocked the car and got in. Soul looked over to where Maka was standing to say something, but she was already getting into the car on the other side. He sighed and ducked his head opening the back door and sat down.

"So… how's your _father_ Soul?" his mom asked looking in the mirror at him. He perked up and frowned.

"How should I know? I haven't talked to him in a while." He buckled his seat belt and slouched in his seat. Maka crosses her ankles and rested her hands in her lap, fumbling with them since they started moving.

"Maka was your mother okay with you coming with Soul. If she wasn't, I can get a plane ticket for you to go back home as soon as possible." They pulled out of the parking garage and made a left down the street towards the pier.

"Oh, uh, no I called her earlier and she said it was fine. You know, she doesn't really mind. I actually have some relatives here in New York. She said if I needed anything I could go to them." She smiled slightly and looked out the window.

"If you need anything I'm here to okay? A ride, a plane ticket home-,"

"Mom!" Soul shouted at her. It seemed she didn't want Maka here at all with them. She kept offering her plane tickets home.

"What? I'm just trying to be polite Soul. She _did_ come with you all the way from Nevada."

"Yeah, but you keep offering her plane tickets home. Your making it seem like you don't want her to be here."

"Really? If you took it that way Maka, I'm terribly sorry. I didn't mean for it to be that way. I'm just letting you know if you really do want to go back home I can get you a ticket."

"Mom!" Soul put his hand on the back of her seat and looked up at her in the mirror.

"Sorry!"

* * *

><p>AN O...kay. Seems like Souls mother doesnt want Maka there... so i've been watching Tobucus videos on Youtube. He's Flippin hilarious... if you haven't seem his videos you should probably go look him up. a video i recommend is his animated adventures. THANK YOU TO ALL THE PEOPLE WHO READ THIS, I WOULD PUT YOUR NAMES UP HERE, BUT ah, im to lazy... 0_o THANK YOU! I will hear from you guys soon hopefully before the 7th of december! its almost Chirstmas to! if the Christmas story wins the poll, i'll do a short cristmas love story and then the Zombie apoccalypse Soul Eater cross over. PEACE OFF!


	18. IMPORTANT MESSAGE

Hey guys. I have been gone for what seems like years. I know. But I am back now, and ready to write lots of things. I apologize for the long waiting and disappearance. I was busy failing at school and stuff. But I have a very important message for all of my readers that are still with me. **I WILL BE REWRITING ALL OF MY STORIES SOON. STARTING IN A FEW DAYS. I FEEL LIKE I SHOULD BECAUSE THEY SUCK AND NED TO BE REWRITEN. I WILL REWRTIE THE STORIES IN THIS ORDER:  
><strong>An Unexpected change  
>Losing Stops Here<br>Thoughts of Survival  
>Soul music<br>All Because of Stupid Prep School (not sure if I should keep took down)  
>Something About You (BEING TAKEN DOWN)<br>Dear Maka Sincerely Me  
>His Favorite Christmas Story<br>Hot Kool Aid (WILL STAY AS IS UNTIL I DECIDE TO UPDATE XD)  
>The Many Cases Of Soul Evans (might be a name change. Not sure yet.)<br>Soul Eater: A New Beginning  
>Soul Eater: A Meister and Weapon Reunion (A New Beginning sequel)<br>Dead Serious

Again, I am sorry for the disappearance. I hate to disappoint the people who have been with me from the start. I will start re-posting stories around the 28th or 29th. Depends on how much I get done after school. If you have any questions or ideas message me and I'll gladly answer.  
>-Soul Eater Death Scythe<p> 


End file.
